


Halloween in Boston

by lady_meatball



Series: Halloween in Boston [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic!Evans, F/M, Gen, K C & the Sunshine Band, K&C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Summary: Katie heads to Boston for a long weekend of Halloween festivities, including meeting Chris' Mom, siblings, Niece and Nephew for the first time. He tries to sway her from walking into a house full of dyed in the wool Patriots fans with a rival teams cap on and it puts a pallor over the happy moods when they don't agree...
Warning-Mention of Death of a Parent/Angst/Argument





	1. R-E-S-P-E-C-T Part 1

Walking along the terminal, my heart beat was picking up with each step I took, knowing that I was closing the distance between Chris and I; it had been  nearly three weeks since I saw him last, he made a quick trip to Vegas the week after we had met on his way to Atlanta to start shooting. We had spent every available moment attached to our phones since, thankful for my unlimited text message plan now more so than ever.   
  
The long hallway opened up into the concourse where I was supposed to meet Chris, his plane having landed 30 minutes earlier. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I stepped into the open space; it always took a second to get used to not having the sound of bells and whistles clanging around me when I landed at destinations, airports were so much more quiet without slot machines packed into every crevice I mused. Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved my phone, unlocking it before I even glanced at the screen.  
  
 **I hope you realize that offensive hat has to come off. I can’t be seen with with anybody not wearing Pats red, blue, & silver…**  
  
Stopping in my tracks, I couldn’t help but smile, laughing. I shook my head before looking up, scanning the room but not spotting Chris. Typing quickly, I replied.  
  
 ** _Hey! You leave MY team alone…and you can’t be seen with me period! WHERE ARE YOU, Creeper?_**  
  
Making my way to the Starbucks a few shops down, I got in line to order. The man in front of me turned slightly, catching a glimpse of my hat; he bit his lips before leaning back to speak to me.  
  
“It’s nice to see another fan from the Bay, but that’s asking for trouble here, ma'am.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve already been told it’s problematic…but it’s a free country, I rep the Red & Gold! That’s what happens when you grow up in a Niner Nation family.” I chuckled. The vibration in my back pocket had me grabbing my phone.  
  
 **Rectifying this situation Babe. Where’d you go? I walk away for a second to buy you the only hat you’ll ever need to wear from now on, and you disappeared!**  
  
 ** _I’m getting coffee, want anything?_**  
  
 **Other than the obvious? Yeah, get me an Americano please, I’ll be right there.**  
  
“Sorry about that, I just missed connecting with the other person I’m supposed to meet. He saw me coming and apparently decided that I needed a new hat…” I told the  guy in front of me. He smiled, laughing quietly at the confession as the line shifted forward; he was next in line when I felt Chris’ body stop next to mine.  
  
“I have a present for you.” Chris spoke low next to my ear, holding a pristine New England Patriots hat in front of him. I turned to look him square in the eye, smiling as I addressed him.  
  
“Thank you, but I like my hat.”  
  
The man in front of us snickered, his shoulders shaking slightly.  
  
“Babe…you’re about to walk into a house full of dyed in the wool Pats fans. This-” He said on a low growl, pointing at my black hat with the red white and gold logo before continuing, “-this just ain’t right here…”  
  
Turning, I squared myself off with his body, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my head.  
  
“And if you were coming back to meet my family, how would you feel if as soon as we got off the plane I shoved a ‘9ers hat at you? Hmm? I respect your team, respect mine, please.” I quipped.   
  
“I just don’t want you to get blasted the moment they meet you…you think I’m bad about my love for the Pats, imagine there being almost a dozen of me and that’s what you’re about to walk into.” He told me, a slightly embarrassed tilt to the corner of his mouth. His left hand rubbed the back of his neck; he was concerned about his loud obnoxious Italian family overwhelming me, and it was adorable.  
  
“While I appreciate the thought and gesture behind it, my hat stays.” I smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips, only at the last second remembering where we were and turning to press my lips against his cheek where a tiny bit of stubble was beginning to grow.  
  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” he sighed, swinging his backpack off his should to stuff the hat inside as we stepped up to the counter to order.

* * *

“Ma!” Chris yelled down the hallway as he opened the door; shifting his hand from the handle back to his suitcase, his other hand grabbed mine, pulling me inside the house. The sound of footsteps overhead greeted us, Scott’s head peeking over the banister.  
  
“Hey, what took you so long? Ma was beginning to worry. Hey Katie!” Scott said, making his way down to give his brother a hug.  
  
“Drove around showing Katie some of the sights…and she made me stop to pick up a bottle of wine for Ma.” Chris smiled, dropping his bags at the foot of stairs to welcome his brothers embrace.  
  
“Couldn’t show up empty handed, my mother taught me better than that.” I smiled as Scott broke the hug and turned to me. He caught sight of the hat, backing up in his tracks; Chris turned to give me raised eyebrow and a look of 'I told you so’.  
  
“You’re gonna need a few more bottles of something stronger if you plan on staying in this house with that blasphemous hat on your pretty head, Sweetheart.”   
  
Rolling my head back, my eyes went skyward, asking for patience.  
  
“Bro, that’s what I told her! I bought her a hat at the airport, but she wouldn’t put it on!” Chris proclaimed, hands in air. Scott grimaced as he stepped close for a hug.  
  
“Chris?” Lisa called walking up from the basement, a pack of little feet stomping up the steps behind her.  
  
“That hat has to go…or at the very least, hide it.” Scott said, speaking quietly into my ear as he hugged me tight. Chris nodded at me as three kids came rushing down the hall to throw themselves against his legs. His mother was only a couple of seconds behind them. I watched the exchange of love between mother and son, smiling because I had that kind of bond with my own mother. Scott broke our hug, stepping to my side, his arm over my shoulder.   
  
“Ma, I have somebody I want you to meet…” Chris grinned, leaning back out of the crushing hold they had on one another. He turned Lisa towards me, his hands on her shoulders as he moved to stand be hind her. “This is Katie.”  
  
Lisa smiled at me, closing the distance between us, but not before I saw her eyes flick up to the hat on my head. A look of surprise flashed across her face, but she recovered quickly, enveloping me in the patented Evans Bear Hug.  
  
“So you’re the one I’ve been hearing all about…welcome to our home, Sweetheart. I’m glad to have you here!” She told me, squeezing me tight. She leaned close, whispering in my ear. “I’m just gonna pretend you didn’t wear a San Francisco hat in my house. I’m sure Chris tried to get you to take it off, so I love that you put your foot down and stuck to your guns. He needs that.”  
  
Biting my lip, I stifled a barely audible laugh; Lisa’s own quiet giggle answered mine.  
  
“Hey! What are you two whispering about? No whispers, Ma! Don’t go telling her embarrassing baby stories just yet, she’s gotta earn those!” Chris barked, standing from his crouched position on the floor where he was showering attention on his niece and nephews, with the little girl in his arms. The two boys walked over to where I was standing with their grandmother, curious.  
  
“Uncle Chris, is this your girlfriend?” They asked out of sync. Chris looked away from the little princess, where he was blowing raspberries on her neck to me. I felt Lisa, Scott and the two small boys’ eyes all land on me, waiting to hear what the answer was; I too, was waiting with rapt attention. We hadn’t really discussed a label, even though we  had decided on exclusivity extremely early on, spent every available moment connected to each other via call, text, or video chat, and were traveling to see one another.  
  
“We haven’t really talked about that, guys…” Chris smiled, glancing from the small faces staring up at him to me. Scott cleared his throat, a mumbled word masked in his cough; Lisa swatted at him with a low shush.  
  
“When I had Maisie ober to play everybody said she was my girlfwiend!” the younger of the two stated. “I wike Maisie, she shares her snacks wif me at school.”  
  
“Yeah, Mommy said you were bringing you girlfriend home!” the older boy told his uncle. Chris closed his eyes, tipping his head forward to try and hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. He sure was adorable when he was embarrassed I thought.  
  
Kneeling down, I smiled at the two boys. Holding out my hand, I introduced myself.  
  
“Hi, my name is Katie, what’s yours?”  
  
The smaller boy eyed me for a second before taking a step closer, walking up to me to wrap his little arms around my neck for a hug.   
  
“I’m Miles.” He told me.  
  
“You’re Miles? YOU’RE MILES? I’ve heard all about you, your brother, and your sister…I have a question that I think only YOU are gonna be able to answer for me.” I told the kids, holding Miles’ body at arms length as I watched his face get excited. The other adults were observing my interaction closely; Chris had put his niece back on the ground, she wanted to be apart of whatever her brothers were about to do. I reached behind me, feeling for my travel bag; pulling it alongside my body, I rummaged for what I was searching for before turning back to the children in front of me.   
  
“Your Uncle Chris tells me you love Disney, that’s pretty awesome, because I love Disney too! I saw these, and figured if I couldn’t give them a good home, that maybe you could…” I said, pulling three small stuffed animals out of the bag-one Mickey Mouse, one Goofy and one Marie to hold in front of me. All three pairs of eyes lit up, as tiny hands shot forward to take the presents. “Will you watch a movie with me later? I wanna know which one is your favorite.” I asked all three smiling faces, they all giggled, nodding as Scott told them to go put their new toys away.  
  
“Yeah, Uncle Chris…it’s been a while since you brought a girl home…I think that automatically makes her 'girlfriend’ status, especially when I know you two can’t keep your hands off each other…” Scott giggled. Lisa watched her oldest son, waiting as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A small smile spread across his face as he looked up the spot on the floor he was staring at.  
  
“Scott…” Lisa chastised, her own knowing smile plastered on her face as she gave me another hug once I stood up.  
  
“What? He’s gone all twitterpated Ma! Look at him! Look at her! Just call it what it is…she’s your fahking girlfriend, Bro!” Scott said, breaking it down; Chris and I just smiled at each other, blushing slightly at his brothers explanation.  
  
“I feel like I’m back in Junior High all over again!” I laughed, wiping a hand across my face to hide some of my embarrassment.  
  
“You two aren’t gonna leave me alone until I say it, are you?” Chris shook his head. Scott and Lisa affirmed his rhetorical question, he nodding excitedly while their mother bit her bottom lip in anticipation.  
  
Sighing, Chris took two strides over to me, gathering me in his arms. He leaned close to land a solid kiss to my lips, taking me by surprise; his hand had supported the back of my head but his fingers closed tight on the material of my hat which he knocked loose in his dive for my mouth, pulling the cap off my head. Breaking away from his mouth, I protested, groping blindly for my hat.  
  
“Here, go hide this…bury it in the backyard for all I care, if I keep kissing her, maybe my _**girlfriend**_ will eventually forgive me!” Chris told Scott, tossing him my hat. I twisted in his arms to chase after Scott, but Chris’ strong arms were wrapped tight around my waist, stopping me.  
  
“Chris…you don’t understand, that hat is special…it was a gift from my Great Uncle, he’s the only Grandfather I’ve ever known! He gave me that hat for my first game…” I warned, prying his fingers from around my body as I felt my eyes well and my voice threaten to crack.  
  
“Shit…SCOTT! Don’t bury it! Just hide it in the house…but make sure you tell me where you put it…otherwise I’m in deep shit!” he yelled, holding me tight as I fought against him.  
  
“Oh, you’re in deep shit anyways, Mister…” I glared, shoving hard at his chest. Turning to Lisa, I asked, “I’ll be sleeping on the couch, Mrs. Evans…” She burst out laughing.  
  
“I love her.” she told Chris before turning back to me. “None of that 'Mrs. Evans’ crap, Sweetheart. Call me Ma.” she told me, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
“No, you won’t be sleeping on the couch, if anybody is, it’s gonna be him…” she raised an eyebrow at Chris. “You apologize Christopher! As much as we don’t like any team that isn’t our Pats, she’s got a good enough reason to wear that hat in our house…or do I have to remind your about the first time you went with your grandfather…”  
  
“I’m sorry Baby, forgive me?” he grinned sheepishly.   
  
Watching him, I stood stone faced until a moment later, when I spoke.  
  
“You better sleep with one eye open Evans, because I will bide my time until the perfect moment presents itself for payback.”   
  
Lisa chuckled, resting a hand on my shoulder; she leaned forward to kiss both of us on the cheek, laughing to herself. She turned and walked back down the hall towards the kitchen, her words barely audible. “Finally met his match…this is going to be great…”  
  
Chris’ lips touched my temple. Frowning, I tilted out of his touch. A look of shock passed over his face for a split second; his hands fell away from my waist.   
  
“Babe, I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” he apologized, sincerity in his hurt expression.  
  
“I know you are, but I’m not just going to say everything’s alright, Chris…I’m mad, and I’m hurt, let me be both of those things for a little bit before you flash that goddamn smile that you know will win me over and make everything alright again.” I told him, blowing out a heavy breath. “Please don’t do that again…it’s one of my biggest pet peeves. If I tell you 'no, you need to respect where I’m coming from’, there’s a damn good reason for me to not budge from that viewpoint. Like I told you at the airport, I may not rep your team, but I respect you, so I respect them by extension…please extend me the same courtesy, no matter if it’s football, music, whatever. It’s one of the quickest ways of pissing me off, and one of the only ways to get me to not think a second thought about walking away.”  
  
He stood there blinking, completely not expecting the direction that his playful joke had taken.   
  
“I know you were joking, but that hat stands for so much more than just a rival team of yours…it’s a link to two of the most important men I’ve had in my life, and one of them is gone, while the other isn’t too far away from joining him! I know how you feel about your family, because I feel the same way about mine. You grew up on Sunday night football surrounded by them, well so did I…and sitting with my dad and Great Uncle to catch the game in between trips to the BBQ, well, those are memories I can’t add to, but every time I wear that hat, I have my dad back, bullshitting about how it’s a rebuilding year and we’re never gonna have another run like we did with Young and Montana…” I told him, tears spilling from my eyes. His eyes closed, his mouth pressed into a thin frown, hurt at the picture I was so vividly trying to paint for him to see. The tear that slipped down his cheek told me he understood where I was coming from, and he was genuinely sorry. “You haven’t lost a parent, I have! There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t stop and think of him, about what advice he’d give me, about how he’d laugh at some of the crazy shit I’ve gotten myself into…and in the last month, what he’d think about you. And you playfully trying to convince me to ditch something that has been a part of my life for more than half of it, it’s like watching somebody piss all over your loved one’s grave.”  
  
Stepping back away from his body, I wiped my eyes.  
  
“I need to use the bathroom…” I blew out on a shaky breath. Chris scrubbed a hand over his face, drying the wet columns on his cheeks before he tentatively touched a hand to the small of my back, leading me to the downstairs bathroom. He leaned against the door frame for a moment, collecting himself before heading into the kitchen. Lisa was standing at the counter, arms folded in front of her; she looked sad and slightly disappointed.  
  
“I’m glad you see you look ashamed of yourself, Christopher…and I’m even more glad to know she put you right back in your place. You better not mess this up, because you need someone like that young woman, somebody to call you on your bullshit when I’m not around. I can see the way you look at her, even in the few minutes you’ve been home. I can hear it in your voice on the phone, Chris…she means something to you. You need to tell her that.” she told him. He nodded, walking over to envelope his mother; she held him tight to reassure him.


	2. R-E-S-P-E-C-T Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris apologizes and Katie extends a very sexy olive branch to start the makeup process...
> 
> Warnings-Smut

Lisa offered a sympathetic smile when I had found my way into the kitchen after composing myself in the bathroom, Chris sneaking out the back door as I rounded the corner.

“I’m sorry, Dear.” she told me, offering me a hug. “I’m decreeing Football is off the table for discussion this weekend…don’t hold it against him, he’s an idiot sometimes, but he’s a lovable one that learns from his mistakes.”

“You heard, I take it…” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to stave off the headache forming. Lisa’s face told me she had as she moved to get me some pain relief pills form the cabinet. She dropped two in my hand, then poured a glass of water, holding it in front of me.

“I’m sorry to hear about your father, Sweetheart. It’s never easy losing a parent.” she said quietly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I tossed back the pills.

“I’m sorry for bringing this afternoon down…We both were so excited about this trip.” I confessed. Lisa’s arm squeezed me close.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked. I turned my face to her, waiting. “It’s nice seeing him get get put back into place, like a puppy getting his nose swatted with a newspaper for doing something he knows he shouldn’t do. Too many people are intimidated by his ‘celebrity’ to be real with him, he’s just a normal guy and people forget that…it’s nice seeing him kept on his toes. He doesn’t hear the word 'No’ enough anymore, which I expect you will probably change…come on, let’s get you settled in. Take a little nap, help clear away that headache.”

Lisa had shown me upstairs, getting me settled into Chris’ room after a tour of the house. The children had asked if it was time to watch a movie with me, but Lisa had told them we’d sit down and watch movies in the morning.

Looking around the room, I took in the details of the Chris I didn’t know-the pictures scattered around the room, the school achievements dotting here and there, his childhood knick-knacks that had been left out in proud display. Sinking onto the bed, I sighed; my anger had faded, but my hurt still remained. I curled up, clutching one of the pillows to my chest, trying to relax into a nap.

The door sighing open woke me from my dose; opening my eyes, I squinted to focus on the figure making its way into the dusk filled room.

“Katie?” Chris asked quietly, voice unsure.

Sighing, I acknowledged him. He walked into the darkening room, siting on the edge of his bed.

“Dinner’s almost ready…Ma sent me up to tell you.” he told me, peeking over at my curled form. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to you…you told me enough times to drop the subject, and I kept pushing. I won’t do that again, baby…” he continued, the hat he wore off and setting it in front of me. It was my hat. “I didn’t want what should have been a happy moment, calling you my girlfriend for the first time, to be the cause of a fight, but I fucked up. I want you to know that hearing you tell me if you aren’t respected, you will walk without a second though…it scared the ever living shit out of me. I can’t lose you. Not when I only just got you…”

Laying there, I watched him closely, as well as I could in the failing light. His shoulders were slumped, his head bowed forward; he looked defeated and it broke my heart. Uncurling from around his pillow, I stretched to grab his arm, tugging him to lay down with me.

“I’m so sorry.” he told me once again after turning to face me.

“I know.” I smiled sadly, my hand moving to trace my fingertips over his cheek. “We’re still learning…now you know what happens when you push that big red button I told you to leave alone. I hope you realize now, I’m not some shrinking violet that’s going to let you walk all over her. I have no problem being flexible, and adapting, but I will stand up for what I think is right and my beliefs…I only submissive when it comes to sex, and even then, you can’t always count on that.”

Chris turned his face into my palm, kissing me.

“What did I tell you about playing with fire? Add that to a stubborn Italian temper, and you won’t stand a chance…” I confessed. Chris smirked, looking me in the eyes for the first time since I told him off in the hallway earlier that afternoon. His blue eyes were sad and hurt, but his lips quirked up at the corners.

“You certainly do keep me on my toes…” he smiled, touching a finger to my face. “It’s just…it’s been a minute since I was in a relationship with somebody that has such a strong personality. I’m kinda used to women that let me get my way no matter what, so you’re both refreshing and yet bewildering because you always switch up your tactics, babe…”

Scooting close, I kissed him; my right hand closing around the back of his neck, my fingers buried in his hair. We were dancing around the issue of making up, Chris slowly testing the waters with my reactions, but this was my move to tell him when I was ready to move on, and I was.

Pulling my lips from his, I whispered, “How long before we’re expected down stairs? How much time do I have?”

The energy surrounding him changed in an instant, going from hesitant to hungry in the blink of an eye. A wide grin preceded his answer.

“Are you seriously going to jump my bones right now?” he asked laughing as he pulled my face back to his for an intense kiss.

“Nuh-uh.” I grunted awkwardly with his tongue in my mouth; my hand had released its hold on the back of his skull to reach between us, cupping him through the denim he wore. His groan was music to my ears, repeated over and over again as I trailed my finger nails lightly over the soft worn material, teasing him. Leaning back from his kisses, I smiled.

“Maybe later, Babe…if you play your cards right. But right now…it’s been nearly three weeks since I turned Captain America into a six foot pile of jelly boned goo.” I cooed, hands popping the button on his pants and peeling the zipper open; the strong flinch of his underwear covered member met my gaze. I crawled over him, standing next to the bed; he laid where I left him, staring up at me, his eyes darkening as lust took over. Crooking a finger at him, I beckoned for him to stand with a wolfish grin.

Sitting up, Chris pushed off the bed, joining me. Standing, he was just tall enough to make me tilt my face up to look him in the eyes when he was this close, pressed body to body with me. Without breaking our eye contact, I pushed his jeans to the ground; one hand cupped his rock hard length while the other slipped behind the waist band of his shorts, freeing him from the material before the thin material joined his pants pooled around his ankles. Standing on tip toes, I had to have his mouth on me again, hungry for the magic he always managed to cast, turning me into a wanton creature craving more and more; slowly, as our mouths gained momentum in their mating, I pumped him, priming us both for what was next.

Migrating from his mouth, I began my descent; sucking open mouth kisses down his neck, leaving love bites in my wake, closing my teeth gently on his un-inked collarbone. Chris exhaled a deep growl from the back of his throat at the overwhelming sensations of my mouth and hand on him after three weeks of only himself to take care of his needs after working ourselves up together; his right hand gripped a fistful of my hair, giving it a sharp tug to pull my face away from his chest where I had bunched his t-shirt up to kiss and lick down the trail of hair that covered his torso; just the right amount of furriness I had told him many times, usually with my fingers playing amongst the dusting of body hair.

Licking my lips, I challenged him, staring into the stormy blue depths of his eyes; we battled for dominance in the few seconds we maintained eye contact before I spoke low.

“You’re wasting time you could be in my mouth.” I stated, pumping his cock slowly but firmly.

His eyes closed, his jaw clenched and his lip was caught between his teeth, releasing on his silent 'fuck’. Smiling like the Devil, I knew I won the battle of wills partially because of his guilt from earlier, but I knew this would put that to bed so we could go back to being our usual selves. Sinking to my knees in front of him, I looked up his body, towering above me. The beast that looked back at me, he looked like my Chris, but something was different; this Chris was raw, oozing sensuality and primal need; this was the look of a man fighting a losing battle against claiming his woman, the same look he wore the night we had met as well as the following night when he stormed back to my hotel room, proclaiming he didn’t care about being a gentleman before fucking me senseless after our first date. Inching forward, I opened my lips, ghosting the tip of my tongue across the tip of him; he twitched in my hand, his hips flexing forward to push himself at my mouth.

“Babe…” he whined, his voice strangled.

Pressing my lips to his engorged head, I kissed him, drawing him into my hungry mouth. His masculine groan caressed me like a touch as I began hollowing my cheeks around him; large hands engulfed my skull, gripping my jaw in one and hair in the other, while I worked down the length of him before pulling back. He broke free from the seal of my lips with an audible 'pop’.

“I expect you to show me just how much you missed me later…but right now…I’m gonna blow you so hard it’s gonna rattle those prefect teeth of yours loose, Christopher.” I grinned like the Cheshire Cat, diving back onto his cock, waving in my face, desperate for my attention.

“Faaaahhhhhhhhhhhhk!” he moaned, head tipping back with a furrowed brow and gasping mouth as I began working furiously, pumping up and down with my mouth and hand, while the other hand played and massaged his balls; soon the rhythm of his hips joined my actions. Raising a brow at him above me, he was oblivious; his eyes screwed shut tight reveling in my ministrations as he fucked my face. Reaching behind him between his legs, I landed a solid open handed swat on his glorious ass. He jumped, startled at the smack; his eyes snapped down to my face. I shook my head, telling him 'no’ as I held his hips still, or at least I shook my head as best I could with almost the entirety of his cock in my mouth.

Sucking my cheeks in hard, I began again but noticed Chris was hanging on by a thread; I made quick work of getting him to the edge. His hand squeezed around the back of my neck, silently telling me if I didn’t want to swallow the most essential part of him, I needed to stop. Smiling around him, I hummed, setting him off.

I knelt on the floor watching as his body answered my call, pouring every ounce of what he had into my waiting mouth; spurt after massive spurt pumped into me. I watched as his head fell back again on a pained yet satisfied moan, his chest working hard to pump oxygen into his lungs, his hips pumping into my mouth on their own accord…finally he stilled, breathing hard as he watched me through heavily lidded eyes. A tiny smirk lifted the left side of his mouth as his right hand loosened from my hair to wipe his thumb over my chin, wiping a string of escaped drool and cum from my mouth.

“Fahhhk…” he panted. “If that’s what happens when I make you mad, I’m pushing buttons more often…Gahhd, I fahhking missed your mouth.”

Sliding him out from between my lips, I grinned at him as I massaged my jaw. I noticed the slight tremor in his legs, giving him a gentle nudge; he fell back on the bed, spread eagle, naked from the waits down to his ankles, a wicked smile plastered on his handsome face.

“Well, I look forward to finding out how much you missed other parts of me later tonight, but I think we should probably get you put back together before…”

“Hey, you two coming…Oh Gahd! Put some pants on, bro! Man…” Scott called opening the door, not expecting to find his brother in the manner he just did. “I don’t wanna see that, I’ve seen enough of your dick to last a lifetime!”

“Dude! What the fahk happened to knocking?!?!” Chris yelled, sitting up to grab the clothes gathered around his ankles before standing to pull them on. I giggled, hiding behind my hand as I noticed Chris was  walking ever so slightly bowlegged and holding onto the wall for support as he took off after his brother down he hall to administer his punishment.


	3. R-E-S-P-E-C-T Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner with Chris' mother, siblings, niece and nephews. He tells his family about the first taste Anna gave him of Katie to get him back on the podcast while his mom and sisters make plans for a future girl's excursion with Katie.

Walking into the kitchen I found Lisa surrounded by the remaining members of the family I had yet to meet; the pounding of feet overheard told me Chris was still in pursuit of Scott, shouts growing louder as the two men came barreling down the stairs. Scott skidded to a stop in the kitchen, immediately putting the group of people already there between him and his brother. Chris stood at the end of the table a finger pointed at Scott, mumbling under his breath while the younger brother fought back tears from laughing. All heads turned to Chris, curious about all the ruckus. Biting back my own laughter, I walked over to join him; raising up on my toes, I kissed his cheek, my quiet words telling him to leave his brother alone.

 

“Stop, it’s not like he was expecting to find us fooling around…” I smiled, whispering into his ear. “Introduce me to your sisters.”

 

“Scott…what have I told you about tearing through the house? And you too Chris?” Lisa sighed, looking between her two giant sons. Scott’s laughter rang out all over again, making him double over.

 

“Sorry Ma…” Chris apologized, pulling me close, his hand firmly attached to my hip. Looking around at his family’s faces, he flashed a lopsided grin before introducing me. “Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend...This is Katie.”

 

Smiling, I said hello to the new faces. The kids grimaced, giggling at their uncles admission.

 

“Ewwwwww.” The boys drawled.  


 

Chris turned his face, squinting a silly frown at his nephews.

 

“Hey! You liked her earlier when she gave you presents! I’m gonna remember that for someday down the line when you two knuckleheads bring somebody home to meet our crazy family! And I’m gonna tell that story to them just to embarrass you.” He told them, sticking his tongue out playfully before turning back to smile at me.

 

“Babe, this is my sister Carly…” Chris pointed out; she smiled waving as best she could with Stella in her arms. “And my baby sister, Shanna…”

 

The youngest of Chris' siblings walked over, arms out in a hug as Chris introduced me to them. She was only a few years older than me, and I could already feel a sense of comradery with her in her warm welcome.  


 

“So you’re the one we’ve been hearing so much about…” She grinned as she broke the hug, glancing at her brother with a pointed look. He raised his eyebrows, a silent conversation passing between them.

 

“Well, we’re happy you’re here and I promise I’ll make up for not hugging you when my arms aren’t full!” Carly called across the room, standing next Lisa as she plated up food for Carly and Stella. Scott had finally settled down, picking up Miles to give him a piggy back ride around the room as Ethan chased them.

                                                                                                             ***************************

Dinner passed in a blur of loud voices all trying to be heard over one another, with me trying to pry embarrassing stories about Chris as child from his all too willing mom and siblings, with a little retribution of his own...

 

“It’s funny, ya know what my first introduction to Katie was?” Chris laughed, wiping a hand over his mouth, smoothing his beard back into place after taking a bite of his dinner.

 

“No. What was it?” His family asked, voices fighting to be heard over one another.

 

He smiled, shifting in his seat to retrieve his phone. Catching his movement out of the corner of my eye, I set my fork down; covering my face with my hand, I groaned in embarrassment.

 

"Ohhhhhhh noooooooooooooo...CHRIS!" I whined.

 

“Anna…she introduced us, but before that, she was telling me about this trip she took to Vegas. She was going for a ‘Girl’s Trip’ and met this chick, a makeup artist that she hired for a couple of nights…it was Katie. They fah...let’s just say, they hit it off, and Anna asked her be their unofficial social director during their trip!” Chris said, unlocking his phone and searching for what it was he wanted to show as I tried to hide, having a pretty good idea of what he was searching for in his messages.

 

“Anna was telling me about some of the crazy shit they got up to-” He said, but Stella piped up.

 

“Unca Chris, you said a bad word!” She exclaimed, shooting him a pinched glare from across the table while pointing directly at him. He looked up from his phone, smiling at her.

 

“I’m sorry Sweetie, I’ll feed your piggy bank after dinner, okay?” He addressed her, earning a big smile from his niece before continuing with, “-So, she kept telling me I had to meet this girl! She wasn’t going to drop it, she was hounding me everyday for almost a week…'Chris, you gotta meet her! You’re gonna love her! She’s like the chick version of you!’ After the fourth day of Anna blowin’ up my shii...stuff, I finally texted her back, telling her, 'Alright, send me a picture of this chick, you keep saying she’s my type…lets see!’ And these were what she sent me…” Chris chuckled, showing the screen of his phone.

 

 

“She told me they got dinner at Dick’s Last Resort before going to see Thunder From Down Under, and that was the hat that got slammed down on her head…” He laughed, showing off the first picture before scrolling to the second. “But this one’s my favorite of the two…”

 

 

“Anna said some guy sitting at the table behind them leaned over, tapped Katie on the shoulder, and said 'Excuse me, I think this was meant for you, but they gave it to me instead…’ I guess Katie took a long look at the guy before telling him, 'Sucks for your boyfriend! I give great BJ’s, so thanks for the compliment, you sexist as...a-hole.’”

 

His mom laughed, smiling at me.

 

“I like this one, I think we’ll keep her, Chris.” 

                                                                                                 **********************************

Little faces kept appearing next to me to ask their own questions of the new person in their house, and by the time we had finished the meal and dessert was served, I was in the middle of an impromptu Disney sing-along starring the kids. It had started off with Scott humming “Be Our Guest” which turned into Chris and Carly singing, and the little ones dancing in their seats.

 

“I feel like Belle. I just want you all to know…I feel like Belle. I keep waiting for a soup tureen to scamper across the table, skid to a stop in front of me and reveal it’s got the gray stuff…” I laughed, looking around the table.

 

“Have you had it?” Scott asked excitedly. Shaking my head, I told him no. “Oh my gahd! It’s delicious!”

 

The singing continued for thirty minutes with the youngest members of the family putting on a show; a few of the older Evans’ joining in every now and then, mainly just Scott.

 

“Oh man…this makes me miss my cousins!” I laughed, telling everyone at the table. Chris had his arm over the back of my chair, his hand drawing lazy circles over my arm. “We used to do this all the time when we were growing up! We made my parents and Aunts sit and watch us reenact The Lion King practically every night one summer…”

 

“You should have seen these four…” Lisa told me. “I have pictures around here somewhere, and I’m sure we can find the old home videos of their impromptu plays…”

 

“ **MAAAA!** ” Masculine voices cried out in embarrassment.

 

“I have to find the picture of Chris in the long blonde wig…” she started to say.

 

“Oh Gahd…Ma! _Stahp_!” Chris whined, his face hiding in my hair as I giggled.

 

“Now _this_ I have to see...” I chuckled, turning to smile widely at him.  


 

“I have plenty to show you, Sweetheart. You’re here till Monday morning, right? I don’t know if that’s gonna be enough time…” Lisa laughed, smiling at her second born; he looked beyond embarrassed.

 

“We should go out tomorrow, it’s been awhile since we had everybody together!” Carly interjected, taking pity on her brother and his uncomfortable situation.

 

“Karaoke!” Scott and Shanna said together. Glancing at the three siblings, I raised my brows high.

 

“I bet that’s a sight to see…you guys probably kill it. Do the other participants hate it when you all roll up, like some hard core glee club gang?” I giggled, patting Chris’ knee; his hand closed on top of mine, linking our fingers together under the table.

 

Lisa erupted in laughter, Carly and Shanna snickered, and Scott grinned.

 

“Yes, in fact they do.” He chuckled. Chris leaned over, kissing my temple before adding to the conversation.

 

“You’ll get to experience it for yourself, first hand Babe. You’re coming too.”

 

Turning to face him, I shook my head.

 

“Noooooooo…you need some bonding time with your brother and sisters. I don’t want to intrude.”

 

“Bullshit. You’re coming, whether or not I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you against your will, Katie!” Scott told me, pointing a finger across the table at me.

 

“Unca Scott! You owe me a dolla’!” Stella shouted once again, making me burst out laughing. She was making money left and right tonight, but with Chris ‘Potty Mouth’ Evans as her uncle, I couldn’t blame her for her tactics...it was like shooting fish in barrel if you paid attention to what was coming out of his mouth. Scott rolled his eyes skywards as he leaned to one side to retrieve his wallet, pulling a crisp single and handing it over to Stella; she snatched it from his hand, smiling like the Cheshire Cat as she folded it and stuck the bill in the tiny pocket of her pants.  


 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have brought it up if you weren’t invited!” Carly told me.

 

“Come on! We need all the help we can get to try and kick his as…butt, he always steals the show.” Shanna added, hooking her thumb at Scott; Scott’s mouth dropped open, a hurt grunt feigned at his little sister.

 

Looking between all four of their faces, I bit my lip, finally nodding my acceptance.

 

“Okay…but I’m not singing!” I said.

 

“So...you’re friends with ‘Magic Mike’, huh?” Shanna asked, steering the conversation into a different direction. Looking around the table, I felt my cheeks get hot as I nodded with my mouth screwed up in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah...you could say that.” I admitted, not wanting to get too into detail with the three kids still sitting at the table, plus, I really didn’t know how Chris’ mother and siblings would react to the fact that the gossip rags and blogs had been astute in their label of calling me a ‘stripper groupie’, at least in the beginning of my going to shows.

 

“You’ve worked photo shoots and things like that with them?” She prodded further, a hint of curiosity lighting her face. Carly glanced from Shanna to Lisa, with Shanna smiling as Scott joined in as I answered.

 

“Yeah...it was an experience, that’s for sure.” I nodded, remembering all the come-ons from the guys I didn’t know trying to get an easy piece of tail, the pranks from my friends, and the muttered and snarky comments from the douchier members of the groups. “The shows are fun, at least they are when you still have some mystery surrounding the show...once you know the routines like the back of your hand, and all the backstage drama, you spend your time people watching the audience! I’ve had more fun just doing that over paying attention to what’s going on with the guys on stage!”

 

“Maybe we’ll have to see what all the fuss is about one of these days...you mentioned they had a group permanently in Vegas and one that travels?” Lisa said conspiratorially, earning huge grins from her daughters, and a loud groan from Chris next to me as she looked directly to me, adding, “Maybe you can be our chaperone, Katie?”

 

Throwing my head back, I laughed, smiling widely as I imagined being the veteran Fairy Godmother of Strippers to Chris’ mom and sisters while he just shook his head, muttering, ‘Unbelieveable...my Ma, sisters and girlfriend planning a trip to see strippers less than six hours after meeting…’

 

“Tell ya what...the roster changes so quickly, I’ll only agree to seeing them out on tour. My friends on the management team are the ones I’d want to introduce you guys to anyways! They’re a kick in the pants! My friend Nicole is maybe five foot, and she’s the General! She’s got six and a half beasts that tower over her, and she snaps her fingers-” I told the table, snapping my fingers for emphasis as I looked between all the adult faces, “-They all stand at attention, asking what she wants them to do. And my friend Pat...well, he’s insane, but in the best way possible! The only way I can explain him is, think Animal from the Muppets...but a functioning alcoholic Australian version of him. The two of them and a couple of the guys in Vegas...they’re the only reason I go back on occasion.”

 

“Alright, so we’ll need to plan a trip when they come back to Boston then!” Carly laughed, looking at her husband, who didn’t look entirely thrilled at the announcement; Chris wore a similar expression, but he rolled his eyes while lifting his beer for a swig, his free hand patting my knee before squeezing it possessively.

 

A loud, forced cough came from Scott’s direction; all the female members of the Evans family as well as myself turned to look at him, brows high on our foreheads, expecting him to go on.

 

“Well…” He said, eyes wide, waving his hands in front of him to draw attention to the obvious elephant in the room.

 

“Well what, Scott?” Shanna asked, knowing he was waiting to hear he was invited along and refusing to give him what he wanted so easily.

 

“Umm... _HELLO_?!?!” He proclaimed, pointing dramatically at his face as he added, “Man strippers...gay brother...I want in on this eye candy fest!”

 

Laughing, I leaned into Chris when he pulled me close by dropping his arm around my shoulder. Patting his leg, I returned his affection from the moment before before speaking up.

 

“If you’re around, I’ll see about getting an extra ticket for you too Scotty...it’s just not ‘Girl’s Night’ without a gay man participating!”

 

Scott beamed, beyond happy as Shanna rolled her eyes, Carly giggled, and Lisa rested her head in her hand, chuckling softly to herself.

                                                                                          ***************************************************

The group had sat around the table talking for far longer than they anticipated; Carly had got up to get the kids ready for bed when Lisa checked the time and found it was close to their bedtime. 

 

Shanna and Scott could be heard talking in the family room, the TV was set to the news informing about the weather for the upcoming weekend and the implications it held for trick-or-treaters. Chris had sent Katie upstairs to change, leaving him to help with kitchen duty. Chris walked into the kitchen with a stack of plates, dropping them off at the counter next to the sink. Lisa caught him out of the corner of her eye, turning slightly to face him as he began walking back to pick up the last load of dishes.

 

“Sweetheart, stay in here. I wanna talk to you, just you and me while everybody else is busy getting ready to settle down for the night.” She told him. Changing direction on the ball of his foot, he spun around, eye brows raised high in a silent question.

 

“What’s up, Ma?” He asked, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed in front of him.

 

Lisa looked him up and down, surveying this body language and changed demeanor.

 

“I’m glad to see you two made up…” She smiled, a knowing smirk crossed over her face.

 

Chris’ grin was an embarrassed one, his face ducking forward to afford him a second to get the blush burning his cheeks under control. His soft chuckle gave him away though. Glancing up through his long lashes, he nodded. “Me too.”

 

“She’s something else…a nice change from the kind of girls you’ve been dating in the last few years.” Lisa shot him a pointed look, of the patented ‘all knowing mom’ variety. “It wouldn’t be nice for me to name names, but Katie seems like she won’t go completely off the deep end, like some of your ex’s that I never really approved of…”

 

“Ma…” Chris interjected, knowing where she was going, and who she was alluding to and not wanting to talk about her. “Can we please not go there? I’ve closed that chapter of my life…I like this new one much better, and it seems like you and the rest of the family do too so far...”

 

“Christopher…I’m your mother, I like to think I know what’s best for you, even if you’re in your thirties! You’re my baby, I only want the best for you.” She told him, resting a wet soapy hand on his shoulder.

 

Chris raised a brow, inclining his face towards her to continue.

 

“She’s a good egg. Got a good head on her shoulders, a big heart, is already wrapped around Ethan, Miles, and Stella’s little fingers, hasn’t run away screaming from our craziness…and somehow she puts up with you, son.” Lisa teased, pulling his head down to kiss his cheek. “I only just met her Chris, but I have a good feeling about her…I’ve listened to the change in your voice for the last month, and I see the way you both look at each other. You two light up when you see one another! She’s different, I can tell.”

 

Chris’ face spread into a wide grin; Ma just gave her seal of approval, he could let of the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Lisa turned back to the sink, rinsing dishes, but not before she slid another glance at Chris.

 

“Care to tell me why you were crashing around the house chasing your brother like you were 8 years old again?” She asked. Choking on a laugh, he turned a deep blush once more, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he admitted the reason behind his actions.

 

“Well…I’m assuming you sent him up to tell us dinner was ready?” Chris started off; Lisa nodded, getting a chortle from Chris before he continued. “Well, he came barging into my room…and literally caught me with my pants down around my ankles.”

 

Lisa’s head fell forward, her shoulders shaking slightly with her silent laughter; she shook her head from side to side, as only mother with a close bond to her child can.

 

“She really is something else…waps you on the nose like a misbehaving puppy to put you back in your place one minute, then jumping you…”

 

“Ma, she sucked my dick so hard, I saw fahking stahs!” He cracked up. “Scott barged in and found me collapsed on the bed, pants around at my feet, and Katie gloating while she tried to get me back up and presentable to come down to dinner.”

 

Reaching a hand up to cradle his cheek, she smiled.

 

“Christopher, I really didn’t need to know that, but thank you...that just told me everything I needed to know.”

 

“And what would that be, Ma?” He chuckled.

 

“That she knows when to pick her battles, but more importantly, she is smart enough to know when to put pride aside, and do what it takes to make things right. I hope you can do the same…she deserves it after just how badly you stepped in it this afternoon.”

 

A soft knock on the archway sounded, making mother and son turn to find Katie peeking around the jam at them. She stood in a loose fitting t-shirt with a retro designed Mickey Mouse face and the old Disneyland logo over black leggings that ended just below her knees; her hair was plied on top of her head, and her feet were bare. Biting her lip, she waved her fingers at them.

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I came down to get a glass of water…” She explained. Looking at Chris, she addressed her next sentence to him, attempting to not sound too eager. “Are you coming up soon?”

 

Lisa turned towards the cabinets on the wall, biting her lip to hide a smile as she retrieved a glass. Chris nodded, his small smile lifting the left side of his face; Lisa handed him the glass to fill.

  
“I’ll talk to you in the morning, Sweetheart. I’m almost done in here, go on. You know exactly where to find me, but that young woman hasn’t seen you in almost three weeks, and she has plans I will not stand in the way of tonight!” She told Chris, whispering in his ear as she said her goodnight, adding, “Just try to keep it down…pull your bed away from the wall or your sister will kill you if you wake the kids up. I love you, darling boy!” 


	4. R-E-S-P-E-C-T Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Katie retire for the night, and get around to finish making up from their argument earlier in the afternoon.
> 
> WARNING-NSFW/SMUT (Light Bondage/Sensory Deprivation/Oral/Modified Missionary/Girl on Top)

Walking away from the kitchen counter, Chris held his hand out towards me at the edge of the room; one hand wrapped around mine as the other offered the full glass he had poured from the faucet, lifting our entwined fingers to press a kiss to the back of my palm before leading our way upstairs. He ushered me to take the stairs first, his hands changing in my grip to allow his left to rest against the small of my back.   
  
Ascending quickly, we made our way to his door. Walking inside, I crossed the room to set down the glass of water, turning to watch him leaning against the shut door. The way we watched each other for a beat was an unspoken question of ‘Are we good? Can we go back to being ourselves?’; Chris raised a brow, waiting for an indication from me as to how we were going to proceed, his mothers words played around in my head from eavesdropping as I went to get my glass of water and collect Chris, pulling a tiny smile to my lips as I took the few steps back to where he reclined on the door.  
  
Standing in front of him, I stared into the blue depths of his eyes, they were guarded but I couldn’t help but notice the flash of his eagerness to fully make up. Resting my hands on his chest, I bunched the soft material of the t-shirt he wore in my fists, tracing restricted designs on his pecs with my fingernails as I stepped close, eliminating any space between of our bodies.   
  
Standing on tip toes, I brushed the tip of my nose to his in an Eskimo kiss; his arms snaked their way around me, his left going low around my waist with his hand instinctively cupping as much of my ass as he could in his open grip while his right arm caged my shoulder, allowing his hand to burrow into my hair, holding my face close. Smiling, I nudged him once again with my nose; his soft smile was my reward as his fingers massaged tiny circles on my skull. Angling my face just slightly to the left, I ghosted my lips over his, fighting a tiny shiver at the feel of his exhaled breath on my mouth the second before touching down.   
  
Lips met in a tender, chaste kiss; this was the moment for apologizes and reassurance, a chunk of our short reunion having been wasted with deeply hurt feelings, pouting, and silently beating ourselves up at how things had been dealt with. At least, that was how the kiss had started…lips parted, tongues wanting to get into the action.

Pulling back a moment later, I patted a hand over Chris’ heart; he licked his lips before leaning his forehead to mine.  
  
“Faaaahk, I missed you.” He sighed, pressing my body even more tightly to his.   
  
“I missed you too…” I whispered, pulling his handsome face down to resume kissing, the tender moment of forgiveness acknowledged between us, now we could get down to business.  
  
Chris’ mouth opened, ready to consume me before we made contact. His tongue licked along my bottom lip while his free hand squeezed my ass, telling me without words just how possessive he felt with me back in his arms. My lips parted, welcoming his invading attentions on a sigh.   
  
This was what I missed most, the passion we shared; it was like trying to keep magnets apart, no matter how hard you tried, the second you released a tight hold on either one, both pieces came crashing together until they were pried apart. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to the moment we finally got down to fucking like rabbits after not quite three weeks away from each other, but the making out was always something we both enjoyed; working one another up was a huge part of it for both of us. So far, whenever we had been together, it always seemed like the majority of the time we spent together was spent making out like teenagers.  
  
Tongues wrestled, lips fought for dominance, teeth scraped in the fervor of our intensity while hands roamed over bodies, clutching at the parts we had each missed most in the nearly three week inflicted abstinence.   
  
My teeth caught Chris’ lip as he pulled away slightly; his deep moan told me he was enjoying my aggressiveness tonight.  
  
“Babe…I gotta take care of some shit before I show you just how much I missed you, and just what some of those texts you sent me did to me.” He growled, holding me pressed against his erection.  
  
“Like what?” I asked, releasing his lip and migrating to the soft skin under the juncture of his jaw, it was starting to fill in with stubble, and I knew it would distract him just enough to get my way. I felt the sharp inhale of his breath at my lips making contact, but the ripple of his masculine growl made me smile as I began sucking on his neck.  
  
“Fu…gotta move the bed…try to be quiet…” He moaned. My left hand trailed down his front, molding to the pitch in his jeans; his hips shifted, pressing into my grasp. “Lock the fahking door.”  
  
“We could always fuck on the floor…and after the way you’ve been teasing me for the last few weeks, Babe, you’re gonna have to gag me, and even then-” I said between nips and licks to his neck, “-I can’t guarantee shit. I need you.”  
  
“Babe, I’m not fucking you on the floor…” He growled.  
  
“Fuck me on the floor, and then make love to me in the bed.” I said, biting the cord of muscle in his neck, unbuttoning his pants. “We’ve got four nights to make up for all the times we’ve stayed up too late, texting, talking and video chatting all the dirty things we want to do to one another…if I didn’t like your crazy family as much as I do, I’d say I’m not leaving bed until the very last moment to make my flight on Monday…but Scott makes fun of me enough as it is.”  
  
Reaching behind him, Chris blindly turned the lock on his door.  
  
“He’s an idiot. But he likes you.” Chris told me, backing me up from the door. His face told me he finally caught my slip of the tongue, one eye brow raised impossibly high as he bit his bottom lip. “Do you want me to gag you? Cause…that’ll be kinda hot.”  
  
Closing my hand on the hem of my shirt, I whipped it off, throwing it at his chest as I grinned.  
  
“I’ve spent the last few weeks in a constant state of being so hot for you I’m surprised my eyes aren’t crossed, Chris…for the sake of everybody else in this house…yes. When I tell you, 'Fuck me on the floor’ it’s because I want it hard and rough, and I’d rather be black and blue from getting pounded into the carpet and floorboards than breaking your bed and waking up the whole house.” I spoke low, shoving my leggings over my hips and shimmying out of the soft elastic material. “I really don’t care what you do, just fuck me like you mean it…”  
  
His jaw clenched as he swallowed at my words. The crystal blue of his beautiful eyes was being consumed by lust; his tongue swept a slow pass over his teeth as he considered his options, looking around the room briefly before focusing on me once again. Chris reached his right hand behind him to grab a fistful of his shirt, making quick work of removing the soft worn cotton; he held it bunched tight in his fist as he crossed the room, stopping at the bed. He grabbed the pillows and the comforter off the mattress, throwing them on the ground.  
  
“You want me to fuck you senseless on the floor…okay, but on this...'cause carpet burn’s a bitch.” He said, pointing for me to get my ass on the floor before going to dig in his closet for a moment. Walking back over to stand above me at the edge of the comforter, his t-shirt still held firmly in his fist, but now a handful of ties hung from the other. He began tying two together, kneeling between my legs.   
  
“You said you need a man that can punch that pause button inside your beautiful head…Baby, do I ever know where you’re coming from with the need for that. It’s something that I really lo…appreciate about you. You understand, you get that. So…I don’t want you to think. Just be present, be here, with me, as I show you just how much I missed you. Just be you, Baby.” Chris told me, speaking low while he dropped the impromptu restraints next to his leg. He reached for my hand, pulling me up to sit in front of him; his hand found the back of my neck, holding me close for another passionate kiss before lifting the wadded up t-shirt to my lips.  
  
“Open up, Babe…” He ordered quietly, shoving material into my mouth with two fingers; his left hand cradled my jaw, thumb stroking over my cheek. “If you need me to stop, shake your head 'No’ three times, okay?”   
  
Nodding, I acknowledged his establishing a halt.  
  
His head turned to the pile of ties next to him, looking for one in particular. He smiled, pulling the one he sought up from the floor, reaching to tie it around my head as a blindfold. I felt his barely scratchy jaw pressed to my cheek, his lips close to my ear.  
  
“You are gorgeous, you know that? Inside and out.” He confessed. My hands found his bare chest, traveling slowly up through the hair that dusted his torso; his hands found mine, holding both in one while the other vanished, reappearing a second later with another silky tie. Chris’ fingers popped the hooks on the back of the bra I still wore, pulling it from my body. He deftly wrapped my wrists, holding me securely as he laid us both back on the floor; I felt his body stretch over mine, heard the muffled curses as his head connected with the metal bed frame as he tugged on the tie around my wrists; extending my arms, I let him fix me into the position he wanted.   
  
His kisses pressed down my arms, to my body as his attention went to the last piece of clothing I wore. His finger tips hooked into the lacy material, drawing the thong slowly off to pressed open mouthed kisses and nips further down my body.   
  
A sharp snap to my ass had my immediate attention.  
  
“Lift your hips up, Babe.” He growled. Setting my feet on the ground, I did as he told, lifting my ass up. “Okay, you can relax now.”  
  
I felt cool material underneath my body, the long piece of material I saw him tying together no doubt I thought to myself. A hand closed around my right ankle, lifting my foot and pushing my leg up close to my torso; I felt Chris shift, and his other hand joined the action, slipping the looped material over my foot to rest against my ankle before he followed his ministrations on the other side.  
  
'Laying on the floor of Chris’ childhood bedroom, trussed up like a Holiday turkey…’ I though, a muffled giggle escaping my gag. I couldn’t see the look on his face, but the feeling I had was one of Chris grinning ear to ear. Our late night conversations had scratched the surface of some of the things we both got off on, and I knew he had been chomping at the bit to explore some of our mutual kinks.  
  
I heard his belt, followed by the soft sound of his zipper before the material fell to the floor in a soft thud; the rustling of the comforter told me he was getting himself settled. A hand connected with my foot, his thumb rubbing gently on my ankle as not to startle me with the unexpected touch. From that moment on, some part of Chris was always in contact with me, anchoring me to him.  
  
“What did I tell you? I want you to be stay in the moment…focus on how everything feels, on my words, on the way my body connects with yours, Katie. You got that?” Chris spoke, his fingers making a path up my prone form, one hand caressing my face while the other made a lazy path to my center.   
  
“Faaaaaahk…” he groaned, a single finger exploring, testing to see where my body was and how much more was needed to start what he was planning on doing. “You weren’t kidding, Babe…you been like this for the last three weeks?” he chuckled, another finger joining the first as he spread the evidence of how much I missed him; dipping low, he pressed both fingers inside to coat with fresh slick.   
  
Whimpering through the gag, I nodded, trying to press myself into his hand for more, but the ties holding me in my compromised position made sure I got no leverage; he knew this was one of the ways to force a hard reset in my over worked brain-to make me surrender, he had to take away my need to touch and the subsequent ability to push him away when things became too intense and had me wavering on the brink.  
  
I felt the heat radiating off him before the first pass of his tongue even touched me; his free hand was kneading the generous amount of flesh bunched up at my hip, allowing him something to grab on to as he began his slow torture of all the times he had told me in delicious detail how much he wanted to make me fall apart around his mouth in the last 20-something days and nights.   
  
His masculine hums and hungry growls of approval were everything, the sounds emanating from deep in his chest almost elicit as his mouth worked my sensitive nerve to the brink over and over, dropping low every now and then to replace the fingers pumping my body higher.   
  
A powerful suck to my clit had my body bucking in his grasp. Chris’ deep chuckle hummed along my skin, his face pressed to the juncture of my thigh and pelvis; his teeth closed on the flesh, his words mumbled. “Glad to know you liked that…let’s see what happens when I do it again…”  
  
This time, his fingers twisted inside my tight channel; his thumb collecting my wet from where it leaked; he got bolder, skating his digit even lower to play with my body. His lips closed on my tightly strung bud as he pressed the third finger tentatively past the puckered hole making me inhale sharply and whine behind the material in my mouth. His thumb gently continued it’s invasion as his mouth took one, two, three intense draws, making me scream into the impromptu gag as my body came apart at the seams.   
  
Two more times, Chris played, making me waver on the brink just long enough to get the biggest reaction when he finally deemed it was time to push my body beyond it’s comfort level. He had stretched out next to me, talking me through his demonstrations below with dirty words before finally whispering in my ear, “I hope you’re ready, 'cause I can’t last much longer.”  
  
Chris nipped a love bite along my jaw, then he was gone, his hand having removed itself from my folds moved to caress my thigh as he positioned himself. A shift in his hips had the head of his cock sinking into my waiting body, his weight working with gravity to slowly immerse himself fully. His rich moan was music to my ears, the only way I could return the pleasure it gave me was to squeeze my inner walls around him, getting a second salacious sound to rumble from deep in his chest.   
  
He pulled back, removing fully before slamming his body back home, seated to the hilt with a grunt; I told him hard and fast, and he was happy to give it to me. His pace was quick to begin with, but with each passing second, his thrusts became more intense, more powerful; his arms caged my body, protecting me from getting pounded into the nightstand as his voracious fucking inched me body closer to the solid wooden furniture and bed, while my arms offered some resistance, braced against the wall out stretched above my head.   
  
Four…five…six…seven times he slammed into me.  
  
“Babe…” He panted against my neck.   
  
Eight…nine…my body was building to another orgasm, that overwhelming feeling low in my pelvis, when he hit my g-spot just right on the tenth stroke, setting off the chain reaction in my body. He took his queue from my bucking body and muffled shriek, pounding the last few strokes he needed to find his release, collapsing on to my spent body and resting on shaking arms to catch his breath.  
  
We both laid on the floor, laboring for breath for what seemed like forever; Chris pressed a kiss to my forehead before removing the shirt stuffed in my mouth. Working my sore jaw once the cotton was pulled free, he rubbed circles tenderly to help relax the muscles after being held in the unnatural position for as long as I was.   
  
Next was the tie holding my arms above my head; he reached under the bed to pull the material from the slip knot, releasing my arms. He removed the silky restraint from my wrists, massaging the indents of my pulling and working back down my arms to my shoulders.  
  
Chris pushed himself off my body, sitting awkwardly propped on the bed; his hands closed on the material holding my legs pressed to my torso, pulling it free from underneath my back. The loops were removed from my ankles, he stretched my legs, working strong fingers over the muscles along the back of my thighs.  
  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry Babe. I was so focused on getting you out of that position, I forgot to take the most important one off.” He cursed, reaching to remove the last tie, still securely wrapped around my head, covering my eyes.  
  
Sighing, I smiled.  
  
“Babe, you just did what nobody else has done…you fucked me senseless. I’m okay with you forgetting to take the blindfold off. You’re forgiven, I promise!” I reassured him, still trying to catch my breath. Glancing at us, we made a sight. He leaned back on the edge of the bed, one leg stuck straight out underneath my ass, the other bent at the knee, his right arm resting on it while his left supported him from toppling over. I was spread eagle, a pile of sexually satisfied jello partially on top of Chris. Turning my face to grin at him, I couldn’t help the words that passed my lips.  
  
“Good game, Babe…good game. Now help me up, I can’t move…you did too good of a job.” I told him, blindly groping to pat him wherever my hand fell.

* * *

Waking up suddenly, I blinked in the dark, running a hand over my face to clear my bleary eyes. Pushing up on my elbows, I looked at the clock on the nightstand.   
  
3:28 AM.  
  
Biting my lip, I looked at the large form sprawled out next to me; Chris was taking up most of the queen sized bed to begin with, but with his arms flung around his head and his right leg pushed on to my side, wedged underneath my own, he was encroaching on the sliver of the bed I occupied. The scent of him had invaded my dreams, resulting in the pleasant yet odd dream I was having turning to a slow-mo replay of our earlier activities on the floor; not that horny wasn’t a constant state I had been living in since I met Chris, but reliving the resourceful act of bondage only made my situation worse, that and the 6 feet of my own personal masculine ideal slowly pinning me to the wall as he took over my side of the bed in his sleep.  
  
Turning towards Chris, I rested my hand on his stomach, passing my thumb over the exposed skin in strong caresses. Biting my lip, I pressed close to his body; my lips planted wet, open mouthed kisses to his jaw, neck and chest.  
  
“Mmm? Wha’s wr'ng?” He moaned, words jumbled together in sleep. My hand slipped lower down his abdomen, finding what I wanted resting on against the leg partially wedged underneath me.   
  
“I’m horny.” I told him, mouth closing on his earlobe as my hand began waking up his dormant member without much hesitation.  
  
“Noooooooo…” Chris groaned, rolling over to his left side, away from me. “You wore me out earlier…” He whined, settling on his stomach but not before he covered his head with the pillow upon seeing the time on the clock. Leaning on my elbow, I sucked my teeth in frustration as I watched the tiny movements of his body trying to find the most comfortable position before falling back to sleep. Leaning in, I bit the skin covering the edge of his shoulder blade, raised just enough to protrude from his impressive back; my hand traced down his spine, palming expanses of his back, waist and lastly his glorious ass. His back side twitched at my attention, trying to shake my hand off.  
  
“You really gonna do this? You wake me up for middle of the night sex whenever we're together, but when I want it, you’re gonna roll over and pretend to sleep?” I taunted, licking dirty words over his shoulder. My hand followed the curve of his ass, down the center to trace my finger tips along the backside of his balls and shaft; the irony of the situation wasn’t wasted on me, it was almost always the exact way he would wake me up for late night rolls in the hay, his hand dipping low to play with me from behind before turning his attention to my ass.  My hand teased him, ghosting over the sensitive skin that connected his most private parts before venturing back to his ass. “I don’t think so, Handsome…”  
  
The second my hand moved back towards the crack of his ass, he pushed himself up on his left elbow, looking over his shoulder at me with a glare.  
  
“Tell me 'No’ and I’ll leave you alone…but know that the next time you pull exactly what I’m doing right now, I’m gonna roll over and tell you to fuck off.” I purred next to his ear, my fingers venturing back to play on 'safe’ ground, palming his firm flesh and massaging his lower back. Chris glared for a moment longer, his eyes flicking up and down over me, taking in my greedy hunger but willing to respect his decision to say no. Sighing, he rolled onto his back, his eyes rolling skyward.  
  
“Fine. Climb on…but you’re doing all the work this time.” He conceded, lifting the sheet for me.   
  
“Okay, ya ol’ fogie…I got no problem with that…” I grinned, knowing it would get some kind of reaction out of him. His hands let go of the sheet, one grasping my hip, the other landing a solid smack to my ass as I pushed myself up onto all fours.  
  
“'Ol’ Fogie’? In case you forgot, Babe, you’re gorgeous ass wore me out…I pounded the shit outta you a few short hours ago. I’m pooped!” He chuckled as I swung my right leg over his hips.  
  
“Whatever…I'mma ride yo’ ass like Seabicuit, Evans.” I scoffed, leaning down to wrap my arms behind his head, kissing him passionately to help bring him up to speed while my body helped matters. His hands squeezed my ass, and the sound of his laughter was Heaven as we got lost once again in each other.


	5. Flashback Friday-90's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie joins Chris, his brother and sisters for a night at a local bar for bonding over karaoke...she faces down her insecurity about singing solo when Chris makes her an offer she can't refuse.

The evening had started out like any other Friday in the New England autumn, kids looking forward to the Halloween activities over the weekend, crisp weather, and colorful leaves everywhere. I just arrived the day before, my first time on the East Coast, and the first time I met Chris’ family; this was a world of new experiences, but luckily I had a life line in Scott, having met him the month before in L.A. The four Evans siblings had decreed a night of bonding was in order shortly after Chris and I had arrived during family dinner, and I had no choice, my 'attendance was mandatory' Scott and Shanna had told me. So here I was, standing at the Karaoke booth in a favorite local haunt of the family’s, choosing songs, against my better judgement.

“Should I be worried?” A deep voice asked over my shoulder, trying to peek at the list of songs I had scribbled down on the back of a piece of paper. Shifting the binder of songs to cover my master list, I innocently turned to face Chris. Flicking the bill of his baseball cap, I smiled.  
  
“Considering I can’t really sing for shit…just a little.” I winked. He chuckled, grabbing the bill I knocked out of place and twisting the hat around to face backwards on his head.  
  
“Nah, you’re not THAT bad…” He joked, emphasizing the end of his sentence to tease me without being too mean. My uncomfortable grimace and nod told him he was full of shit, earning a hearty laugh from deep down inside him.   
  
“Be afraid…you’ve got your siblings, me, music and alcohol in one room…and I’ve already been told there will be at least one group performance of a Spice Girls song…” I laughed, poking him in the chest with a warning.  
  
“This is gonna be a shit show, isn’t it?” Chris smiled, his question more of a statement. My head shook up and down, shit eating grin plastered on my face.  
  
“The only hint I can give you, I was told tonight is 90’s theme…and I fully expect your gorgeous ass up on that ‘stage’, because if I have to do this so do you!” I told him, crowding in close. Holding his hands in the air, he smirked.  
  
“Normally, I’m one of the first ones singing, but this is a rare treat tonight…give me a couple beers and I might be persuaded to get up and perform.” He said, his pointer finger booping the end of my nose playfully.   
  
“I think the four of us can get you up there…even if you are built like a brick shit house at the moment...if worse comes to worse, Shanna can go for your ankles, Scotty can tackle you, and I’ll go all Spider Monkey and ride you up there like a bucking bronco…” I said, looking him up and down, a tiny smile betraying my threat. Chris threw an arm around my shoulder, pulling me tight to his chest; he kissed my forehead softly, the faint hum of his chuckle reverberating over my skin along with indiscernible words. Pulling back out of his embrace, I shoved lightly against his chest, telling him, “Now get out of here, I gotta pick songs!

* * *

Shanna started us off, with 'I Want It That Way'; Carly followed with 'Step By Step', showing off some of her Blockhead moves in the process. Scott surprised us all with Shaggy’s 'It Wasn’t Me', getting a laugh from everyone in the bar. It was finally my turn; taking a deep breath I made my way up to the mic stand. Closing my eyes as the guitar began, I focused the first half of Heart’s 'All I Wanna I Do Is Make Love To You'. While I knew it wasn’t going to be the best choice for what semblance of a 'voice’ I had, I made up for by throwing myself into the performance. As the song faded out, my group cheered for me in encouragement as the next person on the list took their place.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad!” Carly smiled, giving my arm a squeeze as I sank back into my seat.  
  
“Yeah, you were great! You went up and did it, the worst part is over…now the fun begins!” Shanna yelled, leaning in over Scott’s lap.  
  
“Good job, Babe!” Chris reassured me.   
  
“I’m gonna need a few more drinks if I’m doing that by myself again…” I laughed, my hand landing on his knee. “Hell, I think we all need a drink or three before I get up there solo again!”  
  
“Nah…you did good, don’t let these knuckleheads intimidate you…that’s what growing up with Ma does, all singing, all dancing, all the time.” Chris said, his lips brushing my ear as he leaned in to talk.  
  
“I’m not intimidated! No…I don’t want to make everybody’s ear’s bleed when I don’t hit the right note.” I laughed, knowing all too well it wouldn't be long before that happened.  
  
“It’s karaoke! Sour notes are inevitable! Tell ya what, you get up there by yourself for two more songs, and I’ll do a duet with you later…”  
  
“Bribery? I thought higher of you, Evans…” I ribbed him before nodding my acceptance of his offer. Turning to his brother and sisters, I addressed all the Evans', “I apologize in advance for injuries to ear drums, and setting off the neighborhood dogs.”  
  
Chris just smiled, lifting his beer to his lips as he sat back in his chair to watch the drunk guy on stage give his best effort at 'Gangsta’s Paradise'.  
  
Another round of drinks, another round of performances-Carly and Shanna sang Shania Twain’s 'Man! I Feel Like a Woman!'; Scott got his sisters back up, along with me to join him for 'MMMBop!', making Chris hang his head in embarrassment; I stayed up after Hanson faded out to attempt one of my favorite songs from the 90’s, Natalie Imbruglia’s 'Torn'.   
  
My four companions whooped and hollered, my buzz allowing me to get more comfortable with other people actively listening to my voice that was always just a little bit off. They all sounded fantastic in comparison, but they made me feel like a star with their attention; I suspected Chris had voiced my concerns earlier, making sure his siblings knew this wasn’t exactly my cup of tea.   
  
“Lip syncing, now that I can kill at, karaoke…not so much, Babe.” I had told him, admitting to my insecurity. He had told me to not worry, that it wasn’t contest, this was to have fun.  
  
As I made it back to the table, Scott handed me a fresh glass of beer. Chris stood, squeezing my shoulder as he walked past to make his way up to the mics with Scott close on his heels. I plopped down in a hurry, focused on what they were going to perform, when the familiar violin strings and rhythm began. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I lost my shit along with Carly and Shanna as the boys began 'The Thong Song'. They got into the song, Scott shaking his ass next to Chris and joining in for the choruses and the ending.  
  
Wiping away tears, I laughed long after they finished, joining us back at the table.  
  
“That was simply amazing…I think that’s the best performance I’ve ever seen you give…” I whined, trying to catch my breath.  
  
“Smart ass…you have another song to sing before you get the pleasure of performing with these golden pipes, Missy…” He smiled, waving a hand in front of himself, teasing me. I rolled my eyes, laughing all over again.  
  
The man D.J.ing the festivities called our group up for a our big number. Carly, Scott, Shanna and I made our way up to the stage, taking our spots around the two stands. The Spice Girls 'Say You’ll Be There' started, Shanna took Mel B’s part, Carly made me take Geri’s part, she took Mel C’s vocal’s and somehow Scott managed to make a long blonde pony tailed wig appear out of thin air was hamming it as Emma until he joined in for the chorus. He was the big hit, earning the standing ovation. I looked at the sisters; they just shook their heads, rolling their eyes at one of their two crazy brothers.   
  
Chris held his arms out wide for me when we made our way back to him.   
  
“I can’t wait to see what you plan on singing next.” He smiled, hugging me tight.  
  
“No, pressure or anything…” I teased, sitting down to think over my final selection as another group took the stage allowing a few minutes of racking my brain for a great song to show him I was getting over my hangup, finally settling on an old favorite for singing in the shower. I filled out my last request, and waited my turn.  
  
I stood back at the microphone once more, blinking away my nerves; the tinkling notes of the piano, queuing me to start singing along with Celine 'It’s All Coming Back To Me Now'. I sang through most of song with my eyes screwed shut, focused on not butchering the notes out of what little range I had, pretending I was alone, in my shower. My hands were giving away just how much energy I was funneling into this performance; this was to make Chris smile, and more importantly, myself proud of conquering something that scared me shitless. By the time I reached the end of the first chorus, I could hear Carly screaming, then Shanna and Scott. I opened my eyes, finding all four siblings standing around our table, cheering at the top of their lungs knowing I finally let go and started enjoying the moment. Chris was grinning ear to ear as he watched me finish the song.  
  
All the Evans siblings were anxiously waiting for me to return, eager to give bone crushing hugs, but Chris waited. He waited until his brother and sisters gave their hugs, and said their happy words before stepping up and wrapping his arms around me. His lips found mine, telling me in that kiss he was proud of me for not only facing down one of my insecurities, but knocking it out of the park with my ballsy choice. When the kiss broke, I heard him whisper, “I wasn’t expecting you to go from Heart to Celine…you got some balls, Babe.”  
  
“Go big or go home, right?” I giggled, scrunching my nose against his. “Alright, you promised me a duet, Mister…what are we doing?” He just smiled, pulling me over to the man behind the karaoke set up.  
  
Chris got me positioned, handing me a mic before coming to stand just behind me as a song I had heard countless times began building.  
  
“I can show you the world, shinning shimmering splendid…” He sang.


	6. Fall Festivities & Starry Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday and Sunday of Katie's first trip to Chris' family home, Halloween weekend-Disney movies, the kids Fall Pageant, Trick or Treating, and Chris takes Katie star gazing the last night of their trip; a klutzy moment leads to a milestone and a serious conversation. 
> 
> Warnings- NSFW/SMUT Long piece-you've been warned.

 

  * [Originally posted by pretty-gifs](https://tmblr.co/Zn4O2h2CZpKnC)

Saturday was the big day; the Fall pageant was scheduled for early in the afternoon and the evening was blocked off for the town’s trick or treating festivities.

Making my way downstairs, bundled in one of Chris’ sweatshirts along with my leggings and wool socks, Miles jumped on me the first chance he got.

“Wanna watch a movie with me, Kitty?” He asked, eyes wide with excitement as he jumped up and down, pulling me to the family room. The first night, I had told all three of Carly’s kids that my own nieces and nephews called me Kitty, explaining they could call me that if they didn’t want to call me by my name. They thought it was funny, and Ethan brought up Monsters Inc, and the link to Boo calling Sulley ‘Kitty’. I smiled, telling him that was where it came from.

“What do you want to watch?” I asked, taking a knee to get closer to his level; poking and tickling his neck and sides, I got him laughing as I reminded him, “Are we gonna watch your favorite Disney movie, buddy?”

“Kitty, that tickles!” He giggled, squirming before I held my hands up showing my surrender and allowing him to talk again, “Wanna watch Robin Hood with me? It’s my favorite!”

“Robin Hood’s your favorite?” I asked, smiling. The boy nodded vigorously, confirming his answer. “Well, you’re in luck, because I LOVE that movie! Come on, ‘Robin Hood and Little John walking through the forest…’” I began, doing my best to sing when I was joined by a familiar voice.

“Laughing back and forth at what the other one has to say…”

“Hey! This isn’t a duet!” I laughed, turning to smile up at Chris as he came down the stairs.

“Are you gonna watch one of my favorite movies without me, Miles?” Chris asked, pretending to be hurt at not being invited. The boy covered his face, giggling like a loon at the silly face his uncle made at him; I couldn’t help but feel like I kept falling more and more head over heels for Chris with the ways he acted towards his family, the youngest members especially. We may have spent the night getting lost in reconnecting, and just finished another go before getting dressed and heading down for breakfast and most importantly, coffee, but seeing him act like a big kid with his younger nephew had me ready and wanting him all over.

Chris bent over, reaching for the boy, whom he began tickling with more fervor than I had; soon, his high pitched shrieks and giggles filled the house.

“Okay! Uncle Chris, you can watch it with us!” Miles told him, twisting in Chris’ arms to return the love with his own tickles. Chris flinched, squirmed and giggled, trying to avoid his nephews attention, but he wasn’t trying too hard.

“Go get the movie ready, and I’ll get some coffee, okay?” I addressed them both; two faces, so similar in form glanced up at me, wearing the same expression of happiness, nodding as I turned to get Chris and I both cups of java.

The kitchen was bustling when I walked in, greetings called from Lisa, Carly, and Shanna as they working on last minute alterations for the show later that day as well as getting breakfast finished; Scott was busy painting Stella’s fingernails, but apparently he wasn’t doing the job to her standards, as she kept making him take it off and start over again, before rolling her eyes and saying ‘Where’s Daddy? He does it so much better, Uncle Scott…it has to be perfect!’

Stepping to the cabinet, I pulled two more mugs, pouring the hot liquid from the big pot before doctoring mine to my tastes.

“Breakfast is almost ready, Katie…tell Miles to come in here and get something to eat.” Lisa called over her shoulder to me.

“You got it, be back in a second, Ma.” I said, poking my head back into the kitchen before rounding up the boys to grab a bite before we sat down to watch the movie.

* * *

“Just, wow. That was a blast from the past!” I admitted, unable to keep a smile off my face as the curtain fell on the Fall pageant Lisa and Carly put on with the local schools and the youth theater their family had been apart of for so many years. It was like I was back in elementary school, participating in the different shows all over again, and I couldn’t hide the happiness at getting the privilege of seeing Chris and his family acting like everyday, average Joe’s while the kids took center stage. Ethan and Miles had smaller parts to play in the different scenes, but little miss Stella…she was the Autumn Queen, and she hammed it up to the nines.

Chris sat next to me, Scott on the other side, and all three of us, along with Carly’s husband, Shanna’s boyfriend and other, more distant relatives of the family sat in awe of how fantastic the performances had been.

We hung around, waiting for the talent in the auditorium, chatting amongst ourselves and other families of kids that had participated, Chris catching up with old friends when Stella came barreling down on her Uncle, launching into his arms.

Smiling at her, Chris bounced her in his arms, telling her how proud he was.

“Great job, Tinkerbella Stella! You nailed it!” He told her enthusiastically, one hand reaching behind to take the de-thorned rose from his back pocket to give his niece. “All actors and actresses that nail their performances deserve flowers! And this one’s extra special, ya know why?”

She shook her head, ‘no’, looking at Chris with wide eyes.

“Because Kitty helped me pick that one rose out especially for you!” Chris said, smiling from Stella over to me, pointing as he added, “Go say thank you, she told me this one had your name on it!”

Setting her on the floor, the little girl held her arms up and out to me, wanting a hug. Scooping her up, I gave her a tight squeeze.

“Fank you Kitty!” She said, leaning in and placing a kiss on my cheek, melting my heart in the process.

“You’re welcome Sweetie! You were pretty fantastic!” I told her.

“Fanks! It’s ‘cause Unca Chris helped me wif my wines.” She confessed enthusiastically, turning to point back at him on the other side of her. She had the Evans speech impediment that her uncle and brothers before her had been graced with, and it was adorable, especially when reciting lines on stage as the Autumn Queen conducting court.

“He’s pretty good at running lines, huh?” I asked, loving every minute of this conversation.

She shrugged her little shoulders high, an unimpressed look crossing her face as she admitted, “He’s otay I guess.”

Chris and I both threw our heads back, laughing heartily at her confession.

* * *

By the time we had got back to Lisa’s house, there was still a few hours before the time to dress up and go trick or treating would arrive, so the little princess got her choice…much to Chris’ and my (and all the other adults in the house) chagrin.

By the time Elsa had locked herself in her ice palace and Anna had Kristoff, Sven and soon to be Olaf, I looked over Stella’s head to Chris; he caught me looking, and turned, only to find me fighting a twitch in my eye. He snorted a laugh, covering it with a cough; when the kids asked if he was alright, I bit my lips to stifle my own giggles but we managed to finish off the movie, with only a few silent pleas for help between us.

The kids ran off to get ready, allowing Chris and I to do the same.

I sat him in the bed in his room to get his face made up to look like Dorothy’s Scarecrow, bending to see better as I applied some Party City foam prosthetics before painting them.

“I hate that fucking snowman with a passion…” I grumbled, sponging face paint onto Chris’ cheeks; he just laughed. “I’m serious! I can’t stand him! And I hate that he’s got so many catchy lines, because I hate him and he’s the one I always quote!”

Chris’ eyes scrunched up as he laughed harder.

“You’re an asshole.” I smiled, chuckling as I blended and created texture with the different colored paints I had.

“I feel your pain! Do know how many times we’ve had to watch that fahking movie since she first saw it?!?” Chris said, still cracking up before he admitted, “Dude…seriously! The first time I met Josh, I told him ‘if I never hear Olaf again, it’s be too soon!’ Ya know what he said? ‘How old is she?’ Fahker.”

“Hate that snowman, can’t stand Gad…” I muttered under my breath as I adjusted the hat on Chris’ head, sticking some straw out from under the brim to complete his look so I could finish mine.

“Tell me how you really feel, Babe!” He laughed, standing. Moving to the door, he caught his first glimpse of himself after I worked on him. “Holy shit! Babe, this looks amazing! You said these pieces you put on my are from Party City? Baby, this looks like the special effects makeup they do on Marvel! You’re fahking amazing!”

“It’s just knowing how to work with what you’ve got. I liked messing with special effects while in school, it was fun! I got to learn how to sculpt and cast my own pieces.” I told him as I parted my hair in sections to tease and work into the victory roll pigtails Judy Garland wore in the first half of the film. Glancing at him in the mirror, I shooed him out of the room, “Now, go! I just need about twenty more minutes, then I’ll be done!-” I said as Chris protested, but I told him firmly, “-I want this to be a surprise!”

He sulked as he left the room, pouting and mumbling under his breath as he peeked back in at me as he closed the door. He had said he wanted to watch me at work, but this look in particular was special, and I had certain rituals for getting into the right mindset to be one of my favorite characters from the silver screen, and doing my makeup as I sang along to ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’ over and over again, in front of somebody else, my boyfriend, Chris Evans, specifically, wasn’t an option in my ‘me’ time.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, I heard a symphony of voices, all talking over one another as more people I didn’t know had shown up and congregated in Lisa’s kitchen and living room to start the neighborhood trick or treat.

There were Elsa’s, Anna’s, more Disney Princesses, various tiny members of the Avengers, a few Ninja Turtles, and plenty of other costumes ranging in heights running around among the adults in different degrees of costume ranging from masks and t-shirts that read ‘This is my costume’ to people dressed head to toe in elaborate costumes.

Ethan chased his younger brother out the backdoor, dressed as an army man and Spiderman, respectively, with a pack of kids following behind them. Carly was dressed as Lucy from the Peanuts, her husband as Charlie Brown; Shanna wore a jumpsuit from Orange is the New Black, Lisa wore an all black outfit topped with a witch’s pointed hat, and Scott…he was rocking the best iteration of David Bowie from Labyrinth he could pull together, blonde mullet wig and all. 

[Originally posted by geekhideout](https://tmblr.co/ZqkZZy1yTfYoM)

Walking up to Scott, I burst out laughing.

“What? What are you laughing at Dorothy?” He smiled, laughing as he challenged me to say something about his costume.

Waving my hand, I just smiled telling him, “You are something else, you know that right?-” Laughing, I reached for his beer, taking a sip before grinning at him as I handed it back, telling him, “- I’m so glad I know you Scotty…You just made my night!”

_**“KITTY!”**_

Turning away from Scott, I found Stella in Chris’ arms; she was frowning at me, her arms bent as her fists rest on her waist. She was dressed as Dorothy as well. My mouth fell open, in surprise.

“Kitty, I’m Dorofy! You can’t be Dorofy!” She exclaimed; Chris, Scott, and I all laughed.

Looking to Chris, I asked, “Why didn’t you tell me she was gonna be Dorothy?!?”

“I didn’t know!” He laughed, amused beyond belief.

Turning to Stella, I apologized, my cheeks on fire for encroaching on her Halloween costume.

“I’m sorry Sweetie! If Uncle Chris had known, he would have told me that _YOU_ were gonna be Dorothy, and I would have found a different costume!” I told her, stepping close to hold my arms out for a hug; she side eyed me but came over willingly into my arms. Once she leaned back, I danced my fingers up her arms to tickle her neck, saying, “But we match, and you know what that means, right?”

She shook her head, not knowing what that meant so I explained, “That means we’re Halloween twins! Only the coolest people wear the same costumes, and only the _BEST_ people dress up like Dorothy! She’s one of my absolute favorites, and the fact that you like her too, it means I like you a whole bunch!”

* * *

The pack of people finally departed from Ma’s house, starting the sojourn to hit the houses in the neighborhood before venturing onto other close by neighborhoods.

Scott had commandeered Dodger to be his Ambrosius and Sir Didymus, so Chris hung back to walk with them as Stella refused to leave Katie’s side since they were ‘Halloween twins’ and Dorothy’s had to stick together.

Chris had felt his breath catch at the sight of her in the kitchen when she appeared after getting ready, and watching her interaction with Stella had melted his heart.

“So, when are you admit it’s serious?” Scott asked, breaking Chris’ thoughts.

“Sorry, what?” Chris asked, wanting to hear Scott clearly as he repeated himself.

“You heard me. When are you gonna admit things are getting serious between you two?”

Chris looked to Katie a little ways ahead of them, holding Stella’s hand as she skipped, her little basket with her stuffed dog swinging wildly. Katie stopped them, letting go of his niece’s hand to show her the skip Judy Garland did in the movie. Stella squealed loudly, her hands clapping excitedly as she begged Katie to do it again. Katie showed her, demonstrating slowly to teach her how to do it.

“Did I ever say they weren’t?” Chris retorted, leveling his brother with a raised brow and a smile.

“You won’t shut up about her, you’ve gone all moony eyed and twitterpated, it took a month and me busting your balls to get you to admit she’s your girlfriend, Chris! Don’t think we haven’t noticed the ways you’ve been acting since you met her, since you brought her home…we like her. She fits in with us…I’m just saying, I know you want to settle down, have some kids of your own…maybe you found the one to do that with.” Scott said, keeping his voice down to keep their conversation private among so many people.

“Just because I haven’t told you guys every little thing going on in my head lately doesn’t mean you’re telling me anything I haven’t already thought, analyzed, and reanalyzed about a million times, Scott.” Chris pointed out, scratching Dodger’s head  where he nudged it into his hand. Looking at his younger brother, Chris told him, “Believe me, I’m well aware of how fast things are moving, and you know what, I don’t care! She’s amazing, and sweet, and yeah, I care about her… _A LOT_. Could she be the one I settle down with?-” Chris posed the question, smiling as he turned back to see Katie and Stella skipping hand in hand ahead of them, he finished with, “-Maybe.”

“I think that ‘maybe’ is code for ‘yes’ but you just aren’t ready to admit it…” Scott pointed out with a raised brow, pulling on Dodger’s leash to catch up from where he stopped to smell a tree.

“She’s afraid of moving too fast, man. Those kinds of thoughts won’t help, Hell, they’d probably send her running for the hills right now!-” Chris told Scott, smiling to himself and failing to hide it, he admitted, “-That doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it…just keeping it to myself. She’s got some hang ups when it comes to relationships, and I want this too much to push this subject, Scott. You’re right-” He nodded, bumping his shoulder with his brothers, “-I do want those things, and I want them soon. I like the idea of having them with her…I mean, come on…the kids would be pretty damn cute, wouldn’t they?”

Scott’s face whipped around, staring at Chris with his mouth hanging open.

“Did you seriously just ask me to imagine what your kids would look like with her?” Scott asked astonished before adding on a laugh, “Who are you, and what have you done with my big brother?”

“I told you, just because I haven’t vocalized my thoughts, doesn’t mean I haven’t had any on getting serious with Katie…I pushed for her to come here this weekend, but it was really soon, and I’m gonna let her set the pace.” Chris said, turning to look at his younger brother full on, but he burst out laughing, telling him, “Bro, I can’t fahking take you seriously when you’re dressed like that!”

“You’re just jealous. I’m killing it in this fantastic wig and my bulge is AMAZING in these leggings!” Scott yelled, causing a pair of mothers to turn and glare at him for his unsuitable proclamation. “Sorry!” He shouted, waving at the neighbors ahead of him.

The night was a long one, making a huge dent in the houses on their side of town, and finally the families called it a night, breaking off as they walked home with exhausted children and tired adults.

The last stretch proved to be too much for me in my ‘ruby slippers’, and when I hauled Chris to a stop to take them off, he wouldn’t allow it, telling me to climb on for a piggyback ride the last mile back to Lisa’s house.

His hands reached back, securing me once he bounced me higher and his fingers could tease me under the material of the dress and slip I wore.

Leaning close, I whispered in his ear, “Stop it! Your nephews are behind us! Fingers to yourself, Mister! You can get as handsy as you want once we’re in the safety of your old room, but until then…”

He just chuckled, brushing his fingers over my center once more and making my squirm.

“I’m gonna get you back for that! _BEHAVE_!” I hissed, trying to hide my giggles.

“That’s no fun though, Babe!” Chris snickered as the boys ran past to the house as it came into view.

* * *

Sunday morning, the kids sat in the living room, treat bags overturned to survey their loot from the night before after being checked once they went to bed, and the odd piece or two was consumed by the adults as payment. Ethan brought The Incredibles over, saying this was his choice for what we should watch. It was great seeing the different personalities each of Carly’s kids had as well as what their favorite movies said about them. It was a lazy day before the kids went back to school the following day, and Chris and I would fly out, heading to Atlanta and Vegas respectively for another couple of weeks before seeing each other, so the entire house was in relax mode, watching movies, working on homework, and the like, until Chris told me to get dressed late in the afternoon.

“I have a surprise for you. Layer up, it’s gonna get chilly.” He told me with a kiss before disappearing out the front door, snatching the keys from the hook as he ran off on some errand. 

* * *

[Originally posted by sweet-cider](https://tmblr.co/ZjPM4g2Cmpuj2)

Crisp autumn air stirred the leaves, all different hues of yellows, reds, and browns; it was late afternoon, but with dusk soon approaching, Chris had made sure Katie had enough layers on to be comfortable as they went for a walk, blankets and snacks packed for a little adventure under the stars in the woods near Ma’s house.

Backpack slung over his shoulder, he led her through the neighboring streets, navigating to a spot that best afforded night sky watching and enough privacy to allow for more if the mood struck. Holding hands, they leisurely made their way through fallen leaves on the pavement, over the off road terrain to a little meadow, sheltered from the general public with an open roof in the trees. Walking they had talked about everything and yet nothing, just at peace with the company and the comfortable silence between them.

Finding the perfect spot, Chris dropped the pack, kneeling to fish out the thermos’ and snacks to pull the gloves, beanies, and extra sweatshirts from the bottom; smiling up at Katie, he held his hands out for the blankets she had carried, tossing one over his shoulder and laying the other on the ground. Extending his right hand back to her again, he wagged a brow at her.

“Care to join me, Gorgeous?”

Sinking to her knees, Katie crawled onto the blanket, getting comfortable as Chris slipped into place, crowding close behind her. His arms wound around her, pulling her body back into his; nuzzling his face into the side of her head, he sighed.

[Originally posted by wakapakalypse](https://tmblr.co/ZmSogxgpDZtb)

“Thank you.” Chris breathed close to her ear, lips catching the edge.

“For?” Katie asked, leaning into him, relaxed. He could detect the smile in her voice, pulling the corners of his mouth up.

“Coming out here with me…I figured you’d be okay with it…ya know, with you standing in the open night, arms raised high as you worship the moon and stars and all…” He chuckled. Her playful pinch to his wrist had him laughing deeply.

“I told you! I wasn’t ‘worshiping’ the moon! I was stretching, and enjoying the night sky, I’m allowed to do that!” She giggled, turning her face back to his in the fading light.

“All I know is I walked outside to smoke, and there you were…arms above your head, hands pointed directly at the moon, Babe…and the barest hint of your ass cheeks peeking out of the bottom of those shorts when you stretched.” He added, confessing to the view that had his rapt attention as she had twisted left and right on Anna and Pratt’s lawn the night they met.

“Oh my God…my shorts didn’t ride up THAT high!” Katie laughed, calling him out.

“Okay, so MAYBE they didn’t show the bottom of your ass…but the view WAS quite nice!” Chris admitted, wiggling closer to ensure she noticed the effect of being alone, out in nature, without having his family breathing down their necks had on him.

“You’re a shithead…” Katie teased, her hands reaching behind her to grasp the back of his head, holding him to her in the intimate embrace.

“ _YOUR_ shithead.”

Humming, she liked his words; her nails danced over his scalp, scratching a small gesture of affection to the back of his head.

“ _MY_ shithead, huh?” She asked after a minute of silence. Twisting in his arms, Katie turned to face Chris; her face told him she was happy, her smile warm and wide, laughter twinkling in her hunter green eyes in the falling light.

“Well, you _ARE_ my girlfriend…that automatically means I get the privilege of being your dip shit, shithead, and all around annoying pain in the ass…” He smiled warmly, eyes soft with emotion he was sure she could read; she could glance at him and know something was off, part of the reason he knew he could get serious with her…he knew that even if he doubted his own instincts, hers were always on the money, and her gut feelings were never wrong.

“Oh, you’re a pain in the ass alright…” She giggled, closing the space between them for a kiss that soon turned intense, his hand holding her close to demonstrate the deep feelings he was coming to realize he couldn’t not call exactly what they were…but this wasn’t the moment to say it out loud. He’d almost slipped when they had arrived to the house, catching himself; and barely mumbling those three powerful words the night before when he walked up to her at the tall table, choosing songs to sing, against her better judgement but begrudgingly doing so at his siblings insistence of participating. No, he knew he’d be making a declaration of his feelings at some point this evening, but not right now.

* * *

Relaxing on the blankets, cuddled up together, Chris watched the sun sink in the west, Katie in his arms. The sky grew inky, and stars began to blink down on them; pulling one of the thermos’ of hot cocoa from the backpack, he poured some for each of them, handing Katie hers before rummaging in the bag for the sky map he brought along to point out constellations.

Katie shifted on the blanket, retrieving her phone; unlocking the screen, she was fixed to the glowing object in her hand, catching his attention.

“What are you doing there?” He shot over his shoulder, chasing a flashlight evading his grip at the bottom of the bag. She looked over at him, offering him the 'flashlight’ on her phone to aid in his hunt, a snicker sounding from her at the irony of the situation. Leaning over on her right arm, she peeked over his shoulder at what all the fuss was about, but Chris wasn’t having it.

“Hey! Back it up there…I have a little something I wanted to share with you, and I wanted it to be a surprise!” he said, voice higher than usual. Leveling a stare at him, she leaned away, settling back onto the blanket, stretching out with her phone held over her face as she swiped to find whatever she was looking for. It took two seconds for her grip to slip and the phone came crashing down to her face, just as Chris turned to show her the constellation map, tiny bottles of peppermint schnapps, and a beat up box from a bakery; bursting into laughter, Chris flopped back to the ground, rolling towards her as her curses echoed around them.

“Son of a bitch! _FUUUUUUUCK!_ That hurt…Are you laughing at me? _ASSHOLE!_ ” She laughed, rubbing her hand over the bridge of her nose. Pushing up onto his elbow, Chris shook his head, a huge grin on his face as he leaning into her, kissing her self inflicted injury.

“Just a little bit…Gaahd, I fahking love you, you klutz.”

The words were said before he realized what had happened, making both Katie and himself freeze as the sentence sank in. Feeling her eyes on him, he leaned back until her hand stopped his retreat.

“Chris?” She whispered, shock evidently still making it difficult to process.

Clearing his throat, he scooted closer. Touching his head to hers, he said it again.

“I love you. I fahhhhking love you.”

Her hands closed around the sides of his face, pulling him the last little bit of space between them, pressing her lips to his, whispering, “I love you too Shithead.”

Their kiss started as soft and romantic, but it wasn’t long before it grew passionate with Katie’s mouth opening to welcome Chris; making out under the stars, it was the perfect way to celebrate this milestone, Chris thought.

Katie’s lips broke from his, her face pushing back into the cushion of fallen leaves under the blanket to stare up at Chris as best she could with the little amount of light her phone as well as the flashlight offered in the dark woods. The fingers of her right hand traced down his neck, stopping over his heart as her left hand reached up, resting between them as she traced her fingers lightly over his wet and kiss swollen lips.

“I love you, Chris. It kinda scares me how much…” Katie confessed, her voice barely more than a whisper in the darkness. Pressing a kiss to her fingertips, Chris moved closer, needing another kiss before resting his forehead to hers as he held himself propped up over her.

“Scares the ever living shit out of me too, Princess…but it’s the best ‘scared shitless’ I’ve ever felt.” Chris said, face broke into a mile wide grin as he rubbed his nose to hers tenderly. “I know we’re moving lightning fast, but I couldn’t _not_ tell you…I love you. I have since that first moment in Anna’s kitchen, Babe.”

“Say it again. Please?” She asked, with a smile in her voice as her hands pulled him down to her mouth once more.

“I love you.-” Chris grinned, feeling ecstatic as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before dotting them all over her face, “-I love you.-” a kiss to one cheek, “-I love you.-” then the other, “-I love you.-” one to her forehead, “-I love you.-” the end of her nose, and capturing her lips , he growled one last “-I love you.”

Chris could feel her hands leave his face, traveling over his chest, snaking down between their bodies, her hands instinctively zeroing in on the button of his jeans. Tongues tangled together she freed him before moving to her own button and zipper, shoving her pants down her hips.

“Don’t ever stop saying it, Chris…make love to me?” She asked, kicking off her jeans, reaching for his cock to stroke. Rolling off of her just long enough to work his own pants far enough down his legs, Chris grabbed the other blanket, throwing it over his ass and legs to help keep Katie warm in the chilly night air as he settled home, a hand slipping between their bodies to gauge how wet she was; Chris wasn’t disappointed, and he played and teased her, building up the anticipation.

Seating himself, it only took a slight shift in his hips to sink into her waiting cunt, the tight squeeze causing a rapturous moan to rumble from his chest as he became fully entrenched.

“Fahk, I love your pussy, Kay…fahking perfect, Babe.” Chris panted, telling her between hungry kisses as he began to move in the tiniest fractions. “You body, your mind, your heart…all of it. I love all of it, because it makes you YOU…I want you. You’re mine, nobody else’s.”

“Yes.” Katie agreed, peppering his face with gentle kisses of her own as he picked up just the smallest amount of speed. “I don’t want anybody else, only you…have since I was a teenager. I love you, Evans.”

“Mine.” He purred, sucking along her neck. A hand buried in his hair, tugging slightly, and Chris couldn’t fight the need to pick up his strokes, gaining momentum as Katie gasped near his ear, her tight channel clamping down on his pounding member.

“Yes.” She mewled, little high sounds escaping her that gave away she was close as he repeated the strokes over and over again. “All yours. Forever.”

‘ _Forever_.’ That one word, said in a moment of passion caught Chris’ ear, and he felt ready to burst from that tiny slip of the tongue; he knew she was scared, scared of moving too fast, scared of trusting another person to not walk all over her heart and take a shit on it…but that admission, even in the throes of lust, was a small sign he wasn’t alone in thinking of the future.

“You promise?” He grunted, shifting as he withdrew to slam home, angling to hit her g-spot.

“Yes…Chris, I’m so close…please…” Katie whined, meeting every thrust eagerly. He knew in this moment she was focused more on the orgasm he dangled in front of her, but deep down that single word confession would come back to play through her mind later. They’d have to talk about it, but he’d let her bring it up, when she was ready, which he figured would be sooner rather than later, with the rapid pace they moved along at and now with those three important little words being brought into play…

Three pumps later, he felt the wonderful feeling of her orgasm start, sucking and milking him dry; a couple of strokes more and his own teeth rattling orgasm kicked off, pumping rope after rope deep inside Katie. The first week they had been together was spotty with contraception use, but upon showing up on her doorstep the following week, Katie had reassured him she was back on the pill so from that point on, condoms hadn’t been an issue.

Collapsed in a heap of limbs under the blanket, Chris fought the need to sleep after such a Earth shattering orgasm; Katie held him, fingers scratching along his scalp, making him hum contentedly at the added stimulation to his prickling skin.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to have babies with you…”

“Umm…Chris?” Katie asked, hesitantly, moving underneath him.

“Hmm?” He hummed, still dozing and riding his high as he nuzzled into the side of her neck.

“You just said you can’t wait…” Katie started to say, making his eyes fly open, wide as he realized his internal monologue wasn’t quite as internal as he thought.

_‘Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!’_ He screamed in his mind. His Brain facepalmed so hard he fell backwards, his Libido was pointing at Katie, motioning obscene hand gestures before pantomiming her round with a child, all the while nodding like a fool. His Heart just sat back, reclining with a Cheshire Cat grin a mile wide as he lifted a fruity cocktail to his lips, silly straw, tiny umbrella and all.

Scrambled, he tried to think, but coming up with an explanation was difficult when he was still partially inside her and every movement he made caused aftershocks for her which in turn affected him in this on going cycle of not being able to concentrate.

“Chris?” She implored, quietly.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that…” He admitted, embarrassed, and worried at how she was going to react. “That was supposed to stay in my head...”

The only sounds that could be heard were sounds of nature around them in the night, small creatures shuffling in the debris of fallen leaves, an owl hooting in the distance…until Katie finally spoke up.

“Obviously you’ve been thinking about the future…”

Clearing his throat, Chris went to pull out the rest of the way, and roll off of Katie. Her voice had been somewhat flat and tentative as she stated the obvious.

“I have…a little bit.” Chris confessed, watching her as closely as he could in the extremely low light the flashlight and her phone gave off.

“And you’ve imagined us having kids…” She continued, slowly, raising her brows to question him.

Shaking his head, ‘yes’, Chris confirmed her assumption.

“I love you. Can I picture settling down with you, raising a family? Yeah, yeah I can, Babe…I really like the idea of you being my wife.”

Shaking her head, Katie covered her wide open mouth, in disbelief. She sat looking up at him, from his position propped up on an elbow over her, silent with shock. It was the longest five minutes of his life until she spoke.

“So…so, are you proposing? What…Chris, I don’t understand!” Katie sputtered, confused and bewildered. “We’ve been dating just over a month!”

“I’m not proposing, Katie…I just, I think you should know how I feel, and where I want and hope this will go!” He told her, leaning down to rest his forehead to hers as he went on saying, “I know we’ve been moving at the fahking speed of light, babe…I haven’t exactly been respectful of you wanting to slow it down, so I’m going to let you set the pace.”

“So…?” She asked, still not understanding what he was trying to say.

“So…-” Chris smiled, chuckling to himself as he scrubbed his right hand over his face, setting the beginnings of his beard back into place after the intense kissing from before. “-We’re dating. We love each other-” He said, nodding with each admission, turning to Katie, his face lifted on one side as he smiled down at her, adding, “-and someday I’m gonna ask you to marry me, but not until you’re ready.”

“And babies…you brought them up, but haven’t mentioned them…” Katie pointed out, her face breaking into a warm smile now that she knew he wasn’t springing yet another milestone on her out of the blue in the minuscule amount of time they had been together.

Feeling his face soften at the knowledge Katie accepted his confession, accepted and brought up the one subject he refrained from adding to the already serious topic they were discussing, naked from the waist down, wrapped in a blanket in the middle of a meadow in the cold New England night.

“And babies…” He nodded. “-seeing you with my sister’s kids…I want that with you. I really, really want that with you.” Chris told her on a whisper, brushing his lips to hers for a romantic kiss.

“I love you.” Katie whispered right back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back over her to deepen the kiss as her legs found his waist.

“I love you too, Katie…I look forward to changing your last name-” Chris growled, reaching his hand between them once again, resting his hand on her naked belly, adding, “-and starting a family with you…”

His hand slipped further down, working his growing cock once more before slipping home in her slick.

Her eyes were soft and full of love for him as the corners of her mouth curled, telling him softly, “Me too, Chris. Me too…”

* * *

“Well, Sweetheart-” Lisa said, standing back from her bone crushing hug to look me in the eyes, “-It was a delight having you here!”

“Thank you for having me! I had a wonderful time, Lisa!” I told her, beaming at her, hoping I could express just how much I had truly enjoyed myself while staying in her house.

“I told you, Dear, call me Ma…” She insisted with a flash of conspiracy in her sparkling eyes. Blushing, I ducked my eyes as I smiled, realizing she knew something was up with Chris…maybe not the exact portents of the conversation Chris and I had the night before, but the looks on both our faces once we returned to the house close to midnight and found her in the kitchen waiting up, had to of given her a clue that we had had a talk of a serious nature. Leaning close, she whispered in my ear, “…seems like you’ll be calling me that soon enough, hmm? If you don’t have plans, would you join us for Thanksgiving? Chris will have a longer break, and we’d love to have you.”

Thanksgiving was a slower time for freelance clients, I usually just picked up shifts at Starbucks that week to get the Holiday pay and pad my small paycheck to help with Christmas presents for my little loves since my mother refused to cook a big meal, and my stepfather wasn’t a fan of turkey, on the odd occasions we got together to celebrate it was a trip to the buffet and that just wasn’t the same as a traditional family dinner with the parade and all the fixings followed by football.

“I’ll see what I can do, Ma. I’d love to come back for Thanksgiving! Promise you’ll let me help cook, though!” I laughed as she nodded, cradling my cheek. We shared on more hug, before I made my way around the rest of the family getting ready to head off to work and school as Chris and I made our way back into Boston to catch our flights.

“Kitty, when are you coming back to see us?” Miles and Stella both asked at the same time, hugging me.

“Well…Nonni just told me I had to come back to eat Thanksgiving dinner with you guys, so I’ll see you soon! Will you watch the parade with me?”

Both little faces nodded, giggling and happy at my question.

“Maybe we can watch my favorite Disney movie then, okay? And if you’re good…maybe I’ll read you one of my favorite books! Would you guys like that?” I asked, excited at their enthusiasm of my promise. “Okay, so be good! Listen to your Mommy, and Nonni, do good in school, and when I come back, we’ll make a fort and I’ll read to you about a hobbit and his adventures!”

Both kids gave me more hugs, kissing my cheeks before rushing off to the car where their father was waiting to take them to school, but not before I caught Miles yelling back to me at the doorway, “Bye Auntie Kitty!”

Waving at the little faces in the windows of the car, I jumped slightly as hands snaked around my hips and Chris’ face pressed into my neck to leave a kiss.

“See, I would have put money on Stella being the one to call you that first…not Miles.” He chuckled, arms tightening around my waist.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” I smiled, leaning back into his chest, watching as the car backed out of the driveway.

“Because he’s very particular and peculiar in what he likes…it usually takes a long time for him to warm up to new people. He’s a lot like me in that he has no problem saying if he doesn’t like something…” Chris said. Pressing a kiss to my cheek as his hand slipped under the hem of the sweatshirt he surrendered for my wearing earlier in our visit, and I hadn’t planned on returning it anytime soon, Chris asked, “So, what’s this I hear you’re gonna be sitting at Ma’s table for turkey dinner?”

“She asked me to come back for Thanksgiving…you okay with that, Handsome?”

“She beat me to the punch, so I can’t be mad, ‘cause that just means I get to spend more time with you, but I’m kinda mad that I didn’t get to ask you myself…I get you in Atlanta a week from Thursday, then back here two weeks after that…you’re gonna get sick of seeing my ugly mug, Babe!” Chris laughed.

Shaking my head, I turned in his arms to face him, telling him, “No. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this ugly mug, Mister…it makes me laugh, makes me smile, it lights up my whole world!”

“ _YOU_ are my whole world, Tinkerbell.” Chris smiled, eyes warm and soft as he rubbed his nose with mine.

“Tinkerbell, huh?” I laughed.

“Yup! Sassy with a fiery little temper-” He chuckled, his arms loosening to grab my ass possessively as he finished, “-and you got hips that would make escaping a keyhole almost impossible…”

[Originally posted by poppins-me](https://tmblr.co/ZSVurx1hUhcah)

Laughing, I made a face at him as I stood on tiptoes to kiss him, telling him, “You’re lucky I love you, Evans…”

 

His eyes closed as a grin spread over his face as I pecked his lips, sighing contentedly, he ordered, “Again. Say it again, Katie.”

 

Unable to fight my own huge smile, I told him once more, “I love you, Christopher Robert Evans.”





End file.
